


Obsession

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM room, Bondage, Choking, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugging, F/M, Fingering, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasms, Forced blow job, Fucking Machines, Gags, Harassment, Kept Prisoner, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder, Mutilation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Serial Killer, Spanking, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Violence, blindfold, breaking her body, breaking her mind, sybian machine, wooden stocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Robyn is a journalist who starts covering a serial killer in the city, Tom. He takes an interest in the pretty journalist and starts paying attention to her. But she quickly learns it’s not a good thing to have a serial killer become obsessed with you…
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

Robyn sat at the bar with a few of her girlfriends in the club, drink in hand while she swayed back and fore to the music. It felt so good to be out.

A tall shadowy figure stood in the corner of the club, watching her every move. Watching the way her hips swayed whenever she went to the dancefloor to let loose, the pretty blue dress she wore hugging her figure beautifully.

When Robyn ordered another drink, she foolishly left it at the bar when one of her friends dragged her, yet again, to the dancefloor.

The figure made his move. He swiftly crossed the club and as he passed the bar, he stuck his hand out and dropped a small pill into her drink. No one noticed as it quickly dissolved, everyone was too busy wrapped up within themselves and others, lost to alcohol and music in a sea of sweaty bodies.

He headed out into the crisp night and made up camp just along from the entrance. Biding his time.

-

Robyn felt funny. The drink suddenly hitting her, even though she could’ve sworn she hadn’t had many. But she definitely didn’t feel right and she knew something was wrong.

She headed to the cloakroom to get her jacket, well, stumbled there was more apt. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy and her limbs felt heavy. Just managing to hand over her ticket in return for her jacket, the woman watching the cloakroom sneered at her. ‘Ridiculous how drunk people get.’

Robyn barely registered what she said as she started to make her way outside. But as soon as she hit that fresh air, she thought she was a goner.

She stumbled to the side, but strong hands captured her just before she fell into the wall.

‘Woah, easy there, darling.’ A smooth voice reached her ears. One she was sure she had heard before… But she was struggling to focus, trying to remember _where_ she knew that voice from.

The world was spinning, all she knew and could feel was being held against someone. Alarm bells were ringing within her at that voice, she knew she had to fear this man. But she couldn’t place why.

‘Come on, let’s get you home.’ He said softly, his large hands holding her and guiding her down the street.

‘No!’ She garbled out as she tried to push away from him. But she was far too weak, her bones felt like jelly. And even if she hadn’t been drugged, she wouldn’t have stood a chance against him anyway.

‘Shhh, shhh. Come now, kitten. Don’t want to make a scene now, do we?’ He said firmly.

It suddenly hit her. She knew who it was. It was the same man that had been toying with her for the past seven months. The same man who had, up until now, kept his distance from _her_. Or so she’d thought, anyway.

It was Tom.

That voice was the same voice that called her every single damn night for the past month. Saying barley anything else but utter filth to her with that sinful voice that she so wished wasn’t so captivating.

But what terrified her the most. Was the fact that the very hands holding onto her so strongly, were the same hands that had committed such evil, despicable crimes that made her skin crawl merely thinking about.

What he was capable of…

She did _not_ want to make him angry, in fear of becoming another statistic on the news.

When she started to comply, not trying to get away from him, he hummed in approval. ‘Good girl, that’s better.’ He purred, leading her away.

But not far down the road, her legs gave way as she lost consciousness. So she was scooped up into his arms and carried home. Her purse was raided for the key as he let himself into her home and carried her straight through to her bedroom.

Robyn was still out cold when she was laid down on her bed and her clothes were carefully removed.

Tom breathed in sharply as he took in every inch of her, his heart hammered in his chest at finally having her like this. Stripped naked and so vulnerable to him.

Slowly stroking up her inner leg, he marvelled at how soft her skin was. Unable to resist, he lifted her foot and kissed her inner ankle. Then he started working his way up her body, kissing and licking as he went, until he came to the main prize.

Breathing over her softly, he pressed soft kisses to either side of her cunt. Then slowly started to lick her, delving between her folds and up over her clit. He draped her legs over his shoulders and continued eating her out like a man possessed.

Robyn’s body was reacting well to the assault, he could feel and taste her getting wetter. But she started to come round briefly, though she still felt like her body was so heavy and as if her mind didn’t belong to her anymore. She managed to glance down, her stomach churning when she saw a strange man with a head full of curls down between her thighs. A beard scratching against her sensitive skin while his tongue focused on her clit, forcing her to cum even though she didn’t want to.

She tried to reach down to push him away, but she just couldn’t. She passed out again, her mind going blank.

When she came to a little while later, it was to the sight of the man above her. In any other circumstances, she would’ve said a very attractive looking man. One she was sure she recognised somehow... He was smiling sweetly down at her as she tried to scream, because she felt a very large presence pushing into her, forcing her body to accommodate him, whether she wanted to or not.

‘N… no…. p…’

‘Shhh, hush now.’ He whispered, leaning down flush against her he stroked her hair and kissed the side of her lips. ‘Relax, kitten. It’s about time I took what’s mine.’ Was the last she heard before passing out once again as he thrust deliberately into her.

-

When Robyn woke in the morning she felt so groggy, like she had the hangover from hell. She could barely remember what happened last night as she sat up, her whole body felt achey and like she had been hit by a bus.

She didn’t remember drinking that much. In-fact, she couldn’t remember anything from last night after dancing with her friends to her favourite song, it was all blank…

But when she got out of bed and stood up, she paused as her blood ran cold.

Parting her legs, she reached down between her thighs and whimpered as she felt a very sticky mess there… Slowly dribbling out of her and down her inner thighs.

‘Oh no.’ She cried, panic hitting her.

She was naked, which wasn’t exactly unusual because sometimes she did sleep naked. But having a man’s cum inside of her was NOT usual since losing her boyfriend.

Running into the bathroom, she jumped straight into the shower and did her best to get as much of it out as possible. Then she just sat there in the shower, in tears. Shaking. Not knowing what to do, or even who did it.

But then she realised… what if he was still here?

Shaking with fear, she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it tightly around herself, she slowly made her way out of the bathroom and inched her way through her house. Checking in each room carefully, then she darted for the door and made sure the chain was on.

Only then did she relax a little.

Though not for long. A few hours later, after much contemplating of what to do, her phone rang.

She glanced at the number. She knew exactly who it was. In a weird hope of desperation for someone familiar, no matter who they were, she answered it quickly.

‘I think that’s the first time you’ve answered me so quickly, kitten.’ The voice on the other end of the phone purred.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. The voice, it was so familiar… She couldn’t place him last night, why he had been there… But she had heard that same voice last night, and now she knew why it sounded SO familiar.

‘You… You were there last night.’ She stammered.

A low chuckle reached her ear. ‘I was indeed. I must say, it was nice to finally lay claim to what belongs to me. Even if you were unresponsive… _This time_. Do you know how becoming you look when you cum?’ He growled.

Robyn let out a sob, it _had_ been him. He had been inside her home… Inside _her_. Before hearing anything else, she hung up on him and turned her phone off.

She slid down the wall and started crying.

Not only was he a serial killer. And a stalker. He was a rapist too.

And she knew that she was not just his victim. No. She was his toy. One that he was having fun playing with.

She screamed, not just in fear or pain, but in anger.

Now she knew that his _threats_ weren’t just threats. They were promises.

\- - -

**Seven Months Earlier**

Tom was sitting at his desk in his office, doing some work to keep his company running smoothly as always.

His secretary knocked on the door and popped her head in. ‘I’ve got your morning newspaper, Sir.’

‘Thank you, Chloe.’ Tom smiled and motioned her in.

She rushed over and handed him the paper, then she picked up his empty coffee cup and headed out to make him another one. Knowing how he always liked to have coffee on hand in the morning.

Tom sat back in his chair and looked at the newspaper. He frowned when he saw the headline.

**_The Choker Strikes Again!_ **

‘The Choker?’ Tom scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at the paper. ‘Who is responsible for this?’ He quickly flicked to page eight, where there was more on the story.

He scanned through it until his eyes landed on the journalist who’d written the story.

‘Robyn Green.’ He hummed, stroking his beard. ‘Well, _Robyn_. It seems I shall have to pay you a visit.’ He growled low.


	2. Chapter 2

Robyn was a journalist for the most popular newspaper in the city. She’d worked hard to get the job, having started with her own blog online. She got noticed and ended up writing for a small magazine monthly, slowly working her way up.

She had been rather surprised when her boss asked her to start covering the serial killings in the city, as she usually covered events and upcoming exciting people. But since she started following the serial killer for the last few months, she had become rather engrossed in her work, a lot more than usual. It was an interesting subject, trying to get into the mind of a killer.

The killings were pretty gruesome, though. The worst seen in the city, if not the country! The serial killer not only choked his victims to death, he tortured them first.

One victim had his fingers cut off. Another poor guy had his penis chopped off. The latest victim had cigarette burns all over her body and her tongue was cut off too. The killer certainly enjoyed chopping off body parts.

None of the victims had ever been raped, but Robyn was still sure it was sexual for the serial killer. It often was, she had come to learn.

He was certainly ramping up his killings. His first kill, that the police know of, was a _simple_ choking one. At first it had been thought to be an accident, as that one _was_ in a sexual situation with a girl in a hotel room. A one-night stand according to her friends, who had been with her when she met someone handsome in a bar and went off with him.

But then the torture started happening.

Robyn learned that sometimes serial killers would try and contain themselves at first, until the rush and power of harming another human being and even killing them, would become too much to resist. It was an obsession that would grow and grow. Which certainly seemed to be the case here.

The police had no suspects. The killer didn’t leave any trace of who it was, there was never any evidence. So Robyn couldn’t even research into his past, to see if there was anything that pointed towards his violent nature. But she knew he must be intelligent, serial killers usually were. Especially when they were able to evade being caught. Likely good looking too, since he would have to get close enough to his victims first. He must seem trustworthy.

She didn’t exactly feel scared going out and about, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t keep an extra eye out behind her whenever she was walking home, in the dark especially.

Her boyfriend of two years, Max, was more worried about her and would often pick her up if she had been working at the office in the evenings. He also thought she was working too hard, but he knew journalism was her passion.

Max had joked about the killer coming after her if he saw the article where he was named _The Choker._ Even though it wasn’t her that named him that, it had been the head editor. But it still made her feel a little nervous at first, until she thought how stupid that was.

When she got into the agency the morning after her latest article was out, declaring his nickname, she was told there had been _another_ murder last night.

She was surprised, as he had never killed two in one week.

The victim this time was a young man who worked in a gym. Just your average, nice kind of guy. He was found in the gym early in the morning, crushed ribs, lungs, basically his whole chest area had caved in because so many heavy weights had been placed upon him. Though it was a skipping rope around his neck that completely finished him off. But the pain he must’ve been in… Robyn didn’t even want to think about it.

But she set to work and spent the morning writing out the story. Getting an outline and some basic information written down before she grabbed her camera and headed down to the gym to see if she could get any decent photos of the place to use. She was hopeful her friend was working, so might even let her inside.

Max text her to check if she was ok while she was on the way to the gym.

**_Of course I’m ok. It’s not like the killer is going to be sitting in his car, hunting little old me just because of a nickname. Love you babe. I’ll see you tonight. xxx_ **

-

Tom was sat in his black jaguar across the street from the newspaper agency.

He was biding his time, eyeing up people going in and out. He knew that some journalists would work from home, though. So he wasn’t sure if Robyn would be in or not.

All he had been able to find out about her online was that she had been a journalist for the paper for two years and lived in the city. There was no picture. Instead of spending time trawling through social media, he decided to just go straight to the source and get the issue of his nickname sorted out quickly.

After observing for a while, he zipped up his coat, pulled his leather gloves on and got out the car. He made his way across the road and headed inside to reception. There were a few people going about, the receptionist was already dealing with someone.

Tom looked to the left and spotted a board with employee’s pictures. Internally cheering, he walked over and scanned through the pictures. Then he was drawn to one young beautiful woman in the corner.

**_Robyn Green._ **

‘There you are.’ Tom muttered quietly to himself as his cock twitched.

The thought of wrapping his hands around her neck, feeling her squirm and weaken underneath him… He had to stop thinking about it before he embarrassed himself.

Turning on his heels, he made for the door. Now he knew what she looked like, he could start his process. But that all came crashing down when he was heading outside and encountered the woman in question coming back with a coffee and sandwich for lunch.

As a gentleman, he held the door open for her.

‘Thank you!’ She smiled brightly at him.

‘You’re welcome, darling.’ He winked at her, grinning when he saw a very slight blush appear on her cheeks as she headed inside.

Tom got back to his car and took a deep breath as he gripped the steering wheel.

He certainly hadn’t been expecting her to be so appealing. And she was far too beautiful to send to his usual victims’ fate. No… He was going to come up with a new plan for this pretty little thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Robyn was in a café having lunch one day, she was doing some writing while she ate. Sitting at her favourite table by the window, it looked over to the park and she enjoyed people watching. Seeing the world go by. Wondering if any of them passing by was perhaps _The Choker._

It really could be anyone.

The waitress came to collect her empty plate and cup, snapping her from her thoughts.

‘Thanks. Can I have the bill, please?’ Robyn asked, pulling out her purse.

‘Oh, it’s already been paid.’ The waitress smiled.

‘What?’ Robyn frowned.

‘Yeah, there was a nice gentleman that came in twenty minutes ago, asked for your bill and paid it for you.’

‘Really? Who? Is he still here?’ Robyn started looking around the café, wondering if Max was surprising her.

‘No, he just came in for a takeaway coffee and to pay your bill.’ The waitress smiled again and headed back behind the counter.

‘Odd.’ Robyn muttered to herself as she put her purse back into her bag.

When she left the café, she failed to notice the black jaguar parked opposite.

Tom sipped his coffee as he watched Robyn cross the road and head into the park. He found her rather endearing, the way she worked. She would concentrate for a few minutes, then pause and tap her pen against her lower lip before writing some more. Then she would stop and have a bite to eat, watching people passing by. He wondered what she thought about while she people watched.

Once she disappeared into the park, heading for the agency, he headed off for home.

But first, he had a _quick_ stop to make on the way.

There was someone Tom had been watching for a while, a middle-aged man who worked in a restaurant he often frequented. Tom found it fun watching him get a bit flustered whenever he would wink at him before leaving, or when he would slip him an extra tip _just for him_.

After following him and working out his routine, Tom knew this was around the time when he would be out the back of the restaurant on his own, having a cigarette and a sandwich. There were no working cameras round there, and he would recognise Tom enough now to trust him to get close enough. Until it was too late, at least.

Tom parked up and made his way to the back of the restaurant, careful to use back alleyways so he wasn’t caught on any other security cameras. He had planned his route out weeks ago.

As expected, the man was there having a cigarette. Tom put on a friendly smile as he approached, ignoring the way his cock started stirring already at the mere thought of what he was about to do.

‘Hi there.’ Tom greeted politely.

‘Oh, hi.’ The man smiled, surprised to see someone. ‘Can I… help with anything?’

Tom walked right up next to him and shoved his hands into his pockets. ‘Yes. There is, actually.’

‘Sure, anything.’ The man found Tom attractive, and Tom knew this. Which is why he was such an easy target.

Tom pretended to look nervous, he leaned in and motioned for him to come closer. The man did, not seeing any reason not to trust him.

Suddenly Tom pulled out a can of pepper spray and sprayed right in his face, blinding him as he cried out in agony. He stumbled backwards and that’s when Tom grabbed him by the throat and forced him so hard into the wall that he banged his head harshly, starting to bleed almost instantly.

The man tried to blindly fight back, thrashing his arms around on front of him. But Tom just chuckled as he pulled him forward and then slammed him back against the wall again. Hurting him so much he couldn’t even keep himself up anymore.

When Tom let go, the man fell down to the ground, crying in agony. Tom rolled him over onto his back and straddled over him, he whipped out a pair of pliers from his pocket and proceeded to pull the man’s teeth out. One by one. The guy was in excruciating pain, he was actually starting to wish that Tom _would_ kill him, to put him out of his misery...

And Tom did, once he’d had his fun of pulling most of his teeth out, he finished him off by strangling him with his gloved hands.

Tom breathed out deeply and grinned wickedly. The adrenaline rush he felt throughout his body was incredible, something he could never get enough of. It was highly arousing for him.

Standing over the man, he admired his work for a moment before composing himself and heading away. He knew it wouldn’t be too long before work colleagues would come looking for the guy.

As Tom made his way back to his car, he felt so giddy. _So alive_. He couldn’t stop grinning as he shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded politely at passing strangers on the street. There was something even more thrilling about doing a kill in daylight, with the possibility of being caught much higher.

When Tom got home to the other side of the city, he headed straight for his bedroom. Flicking on the lights, since he always kept his curtains shut, the first thing he saw as the light came on was Robyn’s face from a picture he had plastered on his wall above his desk. It was her head shot for the news agency, after doing some digging around in the library, he had been able to find some old papers with her stories, including a decent picture.

He sat down at his desk and continued reading through her stories, he was slowly making his way through them all. She was definitely a bright girl, was very talented with her writing too. She had a wonderful way with words.

After reading a few, he booted up his laptop and did some social media searching again. He’d found her work twitter and also her personal Facebook. There wasn’t a lot on it, since he wasn’t her friend, but if one of her friends tagged her that didn’t have good privacy settings, he got to see some photos she was in.

Tom grinned when he saw there was a new one from last night, she had been out for a few drinks in the local pub with one of her friends, May. They were both looking beautiful, but Robyn was the one Tom was drawn to, of course. She had such a beautiful smile, a sparkle in her eye that was drawing him in.

He wondered if her friend, May, had any other pictures or maybe videos, perhaps, of Robyn on her phone.

Stroking his beard in thought, an idea suddenly came to mind.

-

Robyn got home from work that evening and got dinner ready, she knew Max was coming round as it was their date night. And it was her turn to cook.

During dinner, she remembered about what happened at lunch time.

‘Oh, thanks for lunch by the way.’ Robyn smiled at him across the table.

He looked confused. ‘What do you mean?’

Robyn frowned. ‘Didn’t you come into the Bluebird and pay for my lunch?’

‘No? I was at work all day, stuck in meetings I couldn’t get out of. Who paid for your lunch?’ Max asked.

‘Well, I thought it was you. I asked for the bill, but the waitress said a man had already paid when he came in for a coffee. But he left straight after, I thought it was maybe you being a sneaky romantic.’ Robyn felt a little uneasy wondering who had paid for her lunch, and _why_?

‘Not me. Though now the idea is in my head.’ Max grinned and winked at her. ‘Maybe it was one of those people who like to pay it forward, it’s becoming a lot more common nowadays.’ He shrugged.

‘Yeah… I guess so.’ Robyn nodded in agreement.

She wasn’t sure why though, but she had a weird feeling inside of her. Though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Robyn had her nose stuck in her work for the following few days, The Choker’s latest kill was quite a brutal one. The person that found the guy took pictures and plastered them all over social media before the police got there.

It was horrible for the family to see that online, before the police had been able to inform them. The person that took the pictures was in big trouble with the police. So Robyn reported on that, too. Which kept her really busy for a while.

Even in the evenings, so much so that Max was starting to worry about her.

‘You’re working far too hard, babe.’ He said when she finally emerged from the study to go to bed.

‘Someone has to do it.’ She shrugged and got into bed with him.

‘Yeah, but it’s taking up a lot of your time. Can’t you just… switch off when you get home? I mean, I did come over to see you, not to just watch your TV.’ He grumbled as he took her in his arms.

‘Sorry, Max. But you know how hard I’ve been working to get a job like this, and covering the serial killer is a huge deal. It’s one of the main stories going on right now.’ Robyn said.

‘I know, I know. I just worry about you over working yourself.’ Max sighed, kissing her forehead.

‘Don’t worry, I’m fine.’ Robyn assured him.

The following morning when she got into work, she was surprised to see a bunch of flowers and a box of her favourite chocolates on her desk. At first, she thought it was from Max. But there was a small card with the flowers.

**_To Robyn_ **

**_I hope you’ll enjoy these. I’m a big fan of your work, keep it up._ **

**_Kindest regards, TH_ **

Frowning as she read the card a few times, she sat down and looked at the chocolates. How did this person know what her favourite chocolates were? And who was TH?

‘Ohh, is Max sucking up to you for some reason? What did he do? Or _not_ do?’ One of her colleagues, Emma, asked as she came over and perched on Robyn’s desk.

‘No… It’s from an apparent fan?’ Robyn said, confused.

‘Oh? That’s… weird.’ Emma said as she took the card to read.

‘I know. There was someone the other day who paid for my lunch in the café, it wasn’t Max. I wonder if it’s the same person.’

‘Maybe… Maybe you’ve got an admirer.’ Emma grinned.

‘Ugh, I hope not. Max won’t be too pleased.’ Robyn couldn’t resist opening the chocolates anyway, even if she was a little bit creeped out.

After work, she decided to walk home. Even though it was dark, it was mild and dry. She was halfway home when she had a weird feeling run down her spine, as if she was being followed. When she turned to look, there was no sign of anyone following her. But she couldn’t shake the feeling, even when she turned down her street, she still felt hurried. Desperate to get home.

She had failed to notice the dark figure that _was_ following her from a distance. Hiding in the shadows whenever she stopped to look round.

When she got inside, she was relieved. Even though she thought she was being ridiculous. But she was a little worried, after someone paying for her lunch and now giving her flowers and chocolates. She hoped it was just a coincidence that someone picked her favourite… Though there was a small part of her brain that was telling her to be alert.

-

Three weeks had passed since The Choker’s latest brutal kill. Robyn started feeling like she was being watched or followed on a regular basis, so much so she stopped walking home after work in the dark. No matter how nice of a night it was.

Weird things kept happening, such as she had accidentally left her umbrella in the park when she was having a sandwich there one day. But when she got home that evening, it was waiting for her on her doorstep. And someone paid for her lunch _again_ in the same café she frequented. Again, the waitress said it was some man who’d come in for a drink and to pay her bill. She also received two more boxes of chocolates and flowers at her work, from the unknown TH.

She tried not to think about it all, but it was difficult not to feel on edge.

Robyn was about finished at work when Max called her, saying that her friend, May, was missing. Her fiancé had called Max in a panic, saying she hadn’t come home last night and still wasn’t home now. She didn’t go in to work that morning, which was highly unlike May who never missed a day’s work in her life.

Robyn was in a bit of a flap as she rushed out of work, she was in such a hurry that she never noticed she dropped her purse just outside the agency.

‘Excuse me, miss?’ She heard as she was tapped on the shoulder, making her jump slightly as she stopped and turned around to see a very handsome man.

‘You dropped this.’ He smiled, holding her purse out towards her.

‘Oh! Thank you so much, I’m such a cluts sometimes.’ She babbled as she took the purse from him and stuffed it into her bag, making sure it was zipped up properly this time.

‘No worries.’ The man put his hands into his pockets and nodded. ‘Have a good day.’

‘Thanks… You too!’ She smiled back at him and then continued on her way.

She was sure she had seen his face before, but she couldn’t recall where, exactly. But she shrugged it off, she had more important things to worry about right now.

Tom’s heart was racing as he watched Robyn head off. He crossed the road to his car in a hurry, his cock was already stirring from that mere brief meeting.

But it wasn’t enough just following her from a distance. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Instead of heading home, he made a slight detour a few miles away from his house. It was a self-storage warehouse, he had a lock up there that he had been hiring for the last few years. It was a decent size, like a garage. So was perfect for him in the meantime…

Opening it only enough so he could duck underneath, he was plunged into the darkness within as he closed it behind him. But knowing the layout like the back of his hand, he walked to the left and pulled the light switch.

The room lit up and revealed May in the middle of it, tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Dried blood covered the side of her face from an injury to the side of her head.

May whined in fear as she watched Tom stalk around her to the back, picking up her phone that he had taken off her. He then approached from behind and made her jump as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

‘Now you’ve had plenty of time to think about it, are you going to be a good girl and tell me the passcode?’ Tom asked as he untied the gag and let it slip out from her mouth.

She started screaming for help instead. Tom chuckled and moved round on front of her, he crouched down and stared intently at her, letting her scream for a minute before he grabbed her face and roughly squeezed her cheeks so hard she thought he was going to break her.

‘Did I not tell you last night? The walls are soundproof, so you can scream and shout as much as you like. No one will hear you.’ Tom grinned. ‘Now, I will only ask _one_ more time. Are you going to give me the passcode?’ Tom held up her phone on front of her.

May shook her head stubbornly.

‘Alright then. Your choice.’ Tom shrugged as he stood up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, making May’s eyes widen in fear. He wandered behind her, unsettling her again as she started struggling, but wasn’t getting anywhere. But the room was filled with screams when Tom cut her left thumb off.

She could barely see through her tears as Tom walked round into her view again and used her severed thumb to unlock her phone. Tom knew all along it could be unlocked with a fingerprint, but he enjoyed toying with her first. And of course, it was much more exciting for him to cause pain and suffering instead of just holding the phone up to her bound hands.

While Tom waited for May to stop screaming, he quickly turned off the security for unlocking her phone, then scrolled through her photos and found some lovely ones of his Robyn. A couple of videos too, from some of their drunken nights out.

But there was one video that had him grinning like the Cheshire Cat. A video from last year when Robyn and May had gone on holiday together to Spain, they were drunk and Robyn was singing and dancing in their hotel room in just a bikini. Though Robyn went to sit down on the bed but missed it and fell to the floor, sending both of the girls into hysterics. May had promised Robyn that she would never share it, but it was too funny to delete.

‘Why…. Why are… you doing this? Why Robyn?’ May asked between gasping in pain.

Tom slipped the phone into his pocket and moved closer to May, he put his hands on the arms of the chair as he leaned forward.

‘Because, my dear. _I want her._ ’ He moved in further, getting very close to her. ‘And I _always_ get what I want.’


	5. Chapter 5

Robyn couldn’t believe it as she stood at the graveside of her best friend, May.

After being missing for two days, her body had been found at the entrance of the woods near the edge of the city.

She was another victim of The Choker. All of her fingers had been cut off, then she was strangled with what the forensic scientists’ thought was a belt, or something similar.

Having to write a column about her best friends’ murder was something Robyn never thought she would have to do. Another editor offered to do that one for her, but she declined the offer. She had written up every murder so far, she wasn’t about to stop now. And she knew that May would want her to do it.

But hell, it was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

The funeral was beautiful, but ever so sad. As all funerals were. It was held at her graveside, Robyn was so glad to have Max by her side for support. She broke down when she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground.

Robyn failed to notice a tall man, dressed well in a suit with dark sunglasses on, watching from a distance on a slight hill in the graveyard. If only she knew who he was… That it was all his doing.

Tom watched Robyn and May’s friends and family grieve. He continued watching as Robyn and Max slowly made their way out of the graveyard and into Max’s car. A slight smirk tugged at Tom’s lips as he thought about what Robyn would be going home to.

When Robyn got home, Max was going to stay with her. He was worried and wasn’t going to leave her. But on the doorstep, waiting for Robyn, was a bunch of white roses with a note.

**_Dear Robyn_ **

**_I’m sorry for your loss. I hope these bring you some comfort._ **

‘Who are they from, babe?’ Max asked as he unlocked the door for her.

‘I… don’t know. It’s the same person who has been sending me flowers and chocolates, TH, it’s the same handwriting.’ She frowned, feeling sick that whoever this _fan_ was, knew about her loss. But not only that, they knew roses were her favourite flower….

But then it hit her, this person knew where she lived!

Max swiftly guided Robyn inside.

Tom smiled to himself as he watched Robyn head inside her home with the flowers. The last bunches he had given her, he knew she had just binned them, which infuriated him, as he never saw her carrying them home from work. But he was pleased to see the roses were put in a vase and placed on her living room window that overlooked the front street.

‘Good girl.’ Tom said quietly, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as his cock started rousing, he was pleased now he had discovered she loved roses too much to bin.

-

Over the course of the next two months, Robyn found fresh white roses on her doorstep whenever the ones in the vase would start to wilt, which was usually within ten days, give or take a few. So she was never without them.

Whilst the initial act itself was freaking her out, she was an absolute sucker for roses and couldn’t resist them at all.

She still felt like she was being followed, even though she never noticed anyone. Part of her wanted to just continue walking home, but whenever she would go to attempt it, she chickened out as soon as she stepped outside when it was dark. Even with the streetlights being on. So would call an uber or Max to come pick her up instead.

‘Is that _another_ bunch of roses?’ Max asked when Robyn put fresh into the vase. 

‘It is. Like clockwork.’ Robyn nodded.

‘You’re just encouraging him by putting them up. Just bin them!’ Max grumbled.

‘No, they’re too pretty. And what’s the harm, really? I mean, if it is just a fan, then getting flowers on the regular isn’t such a bad thing.’ She shrugged, though she was trying to convince _herself_ of that more than Max.

To try and relax a bit after everything going on, Robyn and Max went to the cinema in the evening.

Of course, Tom was there too. Sat in the back row, watching the couple a few rows on front of him. Sharing popcorn and a large drink, laughing together at the film. Tom couldn’t even tell you what film it was, because he was just so focused on Robyn instead for the duration of it.

He followed them out into the foyer afterwards, close enough to hear their conversation as he lurked behind them.

‘I still think you need to bin those flowers, stop displaying them. It will only encourage him.’ Max said to Robyn. While he had tried to let it go, it was still bugging him that his girlfriend was getting flowers from someone else constantly. 

‘Let it go, please.’ Robyn whined.

They kept bickering all the way back to the car, Tom diverted away from them to his own, completely unnoticed by the couple.

On his way home, Tom drove by a young woman walking along the pavement. She was stumbling about, drunk. And she was all alone.

He pulled up by her and wound the window down, leaning across he smiled charmingly at her. ‘Hello, love. Are you alright? Do you want a lift?’

The woman looked slightly dazzled at Tom, being drunk her common sense was completely out the window. ‘Well hellooo there. I most certainly would.’

Tom smirked and pushed the door open for her. She didn’t even hesitate as she jumped into his car.

 _Far too easy_. Tom thought to himself as he continued driving with his new passenger.

Just when he thought his luck couldn’t be in any more than it was, she passed out within seconds. Tom reached over and checked the pulse on her neck, making sure she was actually still alive. Well, she was for now.

He drove to the local park and parked up, there were no cameras in the car park and it was always quiet at this time of night.

‘Wake up, love.’ Tom patted her cheek and grinned when she opened her eyes, slightly confused. ‘There you are.’

‘Wh… what’s going on?’ She slurred a bit.

‘My my, you’ve certainly had a lot to drink.’ He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. ‘Are you with me enough to understand that you should be scared… That you’re not going to make it out of this car alive.’ He growled.

She looked confused, it took a moment for her to register what he said. Tom could pretty much see the cogs turning in her mind and the _lightbulb_ moment. Fear crossed her face for the first time since he’d picked her up.

‘That’s right, pet. You _should_ most definitely be scared.’


	6. Chapter 6

In the following few weeks, the roses kept coming.

Robyn also received another box of chocolates at her work, too.

She was definitely being followed, she knew it. She had spotted a dark figure following her home one night when she decided to be brave and just do it. She had no idea if the person following her was the same person giving her the roses and chocolates. But both issues were freaking her out a bit now.

Although it seemed the stalker didn’t approach her, as she tested it by bravely heading back in his direction. Making him also turn and walk away, but he kept looking back, though she couldn’t see his face due to him having his hood up and the street lights weren’t bright enough.

She wasn’t brave enough to run up to him, so hadn’t been able to try that one out to actually confront him. But she figured he wasn’t going to approach her, so she found herself walking home from work a bit more often again.

Robyn really didn’t want to let him take over her life by making her scared.

There was a serial killer out there that was already doing that.

But it became even scarier when the couple who lived across the road from her were both murdered. They were found in their bedroom, together on the bed. Both of them strangled with a shoelace, the woman’s wrists were tied to the bed and the forensic team thought the man had been killed on the floor and was then moved up onto the bed next to his wife.

It was thought she was tied up while her husband was murdered. Having to watch it happen.

There was no torture this time, no mutilation on any of the bodies. But Robyn thought the woman having to watch her husband be strangled to death, knowing what her fate was going to be too, had likely been torture enough.

But what surprised both Robyn and Max the most, was the house was rented out again in less than two weeks after the murders.

‘Someone must’ve been desperate for it.’ Max commented when he came in from seeing someone moving in. ‘Moving in the dark too isn’t an easy job.’

‘Perhaps you should go offer them some help?’ Robyn said as she came through from the kitchen with their dinner.

‘Maybe after dinner if they’re still there, didn’t see a moving van or anything. Just some guy getting boxes out of his car.’ He shrugged.

‘Maybe they had to be out of their last place quick. Though I certainly wouldn’t like to live somewhere where there was one murder, never mind two.’ She shuddered at the thought.

‘I wouldn’t either, a bit creepy.’ Max agreed.

Robyn sighed as she picked at her dinner.

‘What’s wrong?’ Max frowned.

‘I just… I feel like the serial killer is getting closer to me. I know that sounds mad, but I mean, first May and now them across the road. It’s just, really hitting home. You know?’ She said, her voice a little shaky.

‘It’s just coincidence. It was only a matter of time before the killer got to people we know, I mean, the city is large but with the rate he’s going at, he’s bound to have effected everyone in the city in one way or another by now.’

‘Maybe I should try writing to him more directly in my column. I wonder if he reads it, maybe I could get him to communicate with me if I give him an email or something?’ She suggested.

‘No. Don’t be stupid, Robyn. Besides, he wouldn’t be interested in your column.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Robyn asked sharply.

Max shrugged. ‘He wouldn’t be interested in reading about himself. I doubt he even has time to read anything with all the killing he does.’

‘I just, I feel like there’s something not right, Max. This stalker I have, what if it’s him? What if I could make communication with him and help the police!’

‘What, The Choker?’ Max scoffed. ‘Don’t be silly.’

‘Why is it silly? Don’t you think it’s a bit of a coincidence?’

‘You’d be dead by now, Robyn. If it was Choker.’ Max snapped. ‘You’re far too invested in this and turning it all on yourself, like he’s targeting you. But he’s not!’

They ended up in a heated argument. Max eventually had enough and stormed out in a huff. Leaving Robyn on her own, in a complete rage that he wasn’t listening to her worries properly.

She just knew there was something not right. She just knew it.

-

Tom put his suitcase down in his new bedroom. He looked at the bed and smirked, the couple’s family had left all their furniture with the house. The landlord offered to put it all into storage for them for free but they said no, to just let the new renter get the benefit of them.

It was perfect for Tom while the renovations were being done to his house on the outskirts of the city.

And of course, he had the perfect view of his Robyn now.

He wandered to the window and looked over at her house, straight across the road. He could see a low light on in her living room. He saw her figure inside, flailing her arms about rather animatedly. He frowned and kept watching, then Max came storming out of the house ten minutes later.

‘Another argument.’ Tom hummed low. ‘Isn’t it a good job I am just across the road now, keeping an eye on you, kitten.’ He muttered as he watched Max drive away.

Tom breathed out deeply, then moved across to the desk. He got his laptop out from his bag and sat down.

His desktop screen was a picture of Robyn he’d gotten from May’s phone. But he opened up a folder that contained all the pictures and videos he had been able to gather from various sources. But the video that May had, which showed Robyn in a bikini, was always his go to video.

Leaning back in his chair, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. He was already hard from just moving in opposite her, knowing she was _so_ close. He started stroking himself rather languidly while he watched the video of her dancing around on repeat.

Oh how he wanted her… No, he _needed_ her like he needed air.

‘You _will_ be mine.’ He growled, squeezing his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of weeks after the new neighbour had moved in across the road, Robyn had never even seen them. So she assumed they just wanted to keep to themselves. Which was fair enough, especially with all the killings going on in the city lately.

There was a couple of times when it was dark, Robyn was sure she had seen someone outside the front of the house, lingering. But whenever she got to the door to take a look, or sent Max, they were gone.

‘You’re just paranoid, babe. Relax.’ Max would tell her, he was clearly getting irritated. She could tell. But she was scared, was her stalker now actually at her house so often? Or did she have more than one?

She stopped walking home after work again, her bravery really had slipped.

Robyn had just had another heated argument with Max in the kitchen. But instead of storming out, Max had gotten up close into her space. Robyn snarled at him angrily, but instead of a come-back, he shut her up by kissing her roughly. 

It quickly became heated. Max was swift to take his cock out and then remove her jeans and knickers, kicking them out of the way as he then lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he thrust into her. She was prepared very little, but it didn’t take long before she was wet around him.

She held onto him tightly as she moaned loudly with each thrust. But when she opened her eyes, looking over his shoulder, the window into the back garden was right there… and she screamed. But not from the pleasure, it was in pure fear as her entire body went stiff and her blood ran cold.

There was a dark hooded figure in the back garden.

Looking directly in at them fucking.

‘What?’ Max panted, leaning back and pulling out of her as she started panicking like mad.

‘Th… out… side….’ She was so scared as she pointed to the window, shaking.

Max quickly pulled his jeans up properly but by the time he turned around, the figure was gone. Max went over to the window and looked out, but he couldn’t see anyone.

‘There’s no-one there, babe.’

‘I swear… Max. There was someone there, watching us!’ Robyn cried hysterically as she quickly got her clothes back on.

Max huffed as he turned the outside light on and opened the back door, but he couldn’t see anyone. They were long gone.

But he saw how spooked Robyn truly was. And even if he thought it was all in her mind, she was clearly distressed. So he crossed over to her and took her into his arms.

‘Calm down, it’s alright. They’re gone now, it’s ok.’ He said softly, rubbing her back.

‘Will you please stay the night? I know you were planning to go home… but…’

‘Of course I will.’ Max smiled and kissed her forehead.

‘Thank you.’ Robyn said, relieved.

-

Robyn got home after being out at work all day, she was knackered after a really busy day.

It had been just over a week since the incident of seeing someone in the garden while Max was fucking her. She was still a bit on edge about it, always had her blinds shut in the kitchen now before it got dark. She felt ridiculous, for being so scared. But she couldn’t help it.

She decided to go for a nice soak in the bath before having dinner to help relax her. She went to her room first and looked out her pyjamas, then went into her drawers to get clean underwear. But something just looked a bit off about her knicker drawer.

Robyn always got the piss taken out of her from her friends, because she had her knickers and socks in a nice neat order in her drawers, just like her other clothes. She was almost certain that one of her best lingerie sets was missing. It was red lace with a black outline, she hadn’t worn it lately so knew it wasn’t in the wash.

‘What the…’ She felt a weird, uneasy feeling within her.

Trying not to make a big deal of it, she sent a text to Max asking him if the set was at his place. He ended up phoning her.

‘Why’s it such a big deal? Maybe in the wash?’ He asked.

‘No, Max. They’re not. You know how anal I am about my clothes. It’s missing!’

‘Calm down, love. Look, no one would break in just to steal lingerie. As sexy as it is... Is anything else missing? Was the door unlocked?’ Max asked calmly, trying to think it through rationally.

‘Uhm… No. I don’t think so.’ Robyn frowned and looked around her room, that’s when she realised she had left her window open a crack, but that was nothing unusual. ‘I did leave my window open, like I always do. It doesn’t look like anyone has climbed in.’

‘They won’t have. Don’t worry, your lingerie will show up, I’m sure it will.’

‘Yeah… I hope so.’ Robyn agreed, trying not to think about it too much or she would drive herself insane.

‘Do you want me to come over?’ Max asked after a pause.

‘No, it’s ok. I know you have your parents over. I will be ok. I’m away for a bath.’ She said as calmly as possible to not worry him.

‘If you’re sure. Just phone if you change your mind, ok?’

‘Ok. Thanks. Love you, Max.’

‘I love you too.’

She put the phone down and sighed. But the first thing she did before her bath, was shut the window and lock it properly. Then she checked the rest of the house, just in-case. And double checked both doors were locked and had the chain on too.

‘Better to be safe than sorry.’ She said to herself as she took a few deep breaths, then she finally went for her relaxing bath. To try and forget all about her missing lingerie set as she sank into the warm water with her favourite playlist on loud.

 _It’s going to be ok_. She thought. She was just letting her mind run completely wild. There would be a reasonable explanation for everything.

There just had to be.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Ohhh yes, pet. You look so delectable.’ Tom purred, running his hands up and down her sides, admiring the red and black lace lingerie.

She smiled and leaned down over him, cupping his face in her hands she started kissing him. His grip on her hips tightened as she started to grind against him.

His right hand slid down between her thighs and he stroked his knuckles against her, making her moan loudly. He pulled the lace to the side and slid his fingers through her folds, then pressed two into her and slowly twisted them around.

Before she got too excited with his fingering, he pulled them out and took hold of his cock instead, lining it up with her.

‘Ride me.’ He growled.

She was more than happy to oblige for the gorgeous man. Feeling the tip of his cock against her, she just slowly sank down onto him, gasping at his size as it took her a moment to adjust.

Tom took a tight hold of her hips and made sure she was fully sated on him, then he had her move back and fore, grinding and keeping him deep. She continued moaning like the whore she was, throwing her head back and pushing her chest out.

But her moaning was starting to get annoying, it wasn’t all real. She was putting it on, he could tell. As he had barely touched her yet and she was moaning like she was having her tenth orgasm already. Her hair was the right colour, but it didn’t fall down around her face in the way it should. Her nose wasn’t the same shape either and her lips were definitely fake, not like his darling Robyn’s...

Instead of getting more and more aroused, he became angrier.

This wasn’t his girl.

She wasn’t doing it for him.

He slid his hand right up to her neck and lightly traced his fingers against her, she smiled and looked down at him, but then her eyes widened in shock as he wrapped his large hand around her throat and started to squeeze. Hard.

She panicked and grabbed hold of his arm, trying to get him off. But even being underneath and using one hand, he was still far too strong.

The woman started to lose consciousness, her grip on his arm fell and that’s when he let go of her neck, flipped them over and rammed into her roughly, making her yelp as he hurt her.

He started roughly thrusting into her, deliberately and slowly between each word, slamming against her cervix painfully each time. ‘You. Are. Not. _Her_.’

Tom grabbed hold of the bra and tore it off her, he rolled it up and wrapped it around her neck. Getting a good grip, he started to strangle her to death with it.

He took the life out of her just as he reached his climax, spilling into her.

Tom collapsed on top of her, exhausted. He unravelled the bra from her neck and looked at it sadly. What a waste, he thought. Why he had decided to use it on a cheap whore, he would never know.

He had hoped that getting a whore off the street to wear Robyn’s lingerie would help satisfy his need in the meantime, it didn’t. Seeing Max fucking her in the kitchen had made his desire for her even stronger. And his jealousy over Max a million times worse.

He had planned to leave Max alive, so he would have to live without having Robyn. But Tom just couldn’t wait anymore.

He _had_ to have her. Even if it was just a taster for now, just enough to satisfy his needs until he was ready for her. Ready for the final stage.

And he would have to get Max out of the picture to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom prowled around in circles, his latest victim in the middle. Gagged and tied to a chair in his lock up.

Max.

‘I’ve seen you, arguing with her. Not appreciating her for who she is.’ He spoke calmly, but he was raging inside.

‘You should’ve been worshipping the very ground she walks on. You don’t deserve her, nobody does but me.’ He snarled, picking up a large, very sharp, knife from the back table he moved into Max’s view. His eyes widened in fear upon seeing the knife that Tom started spinning around like it was a toy.

He tried begging, but all Tom could hear was mumbling. _Pathetic_ , mumbling.

Tom moved in closer and leaned down, putting the tip of the blade to his cheek.

‘I know she see’s you as her saviour right now, being there for her and protecting her. But don’t worry.’ Tom cut into his cheek, making him scream through the gag.

‘I will look after her. I’ve got a nice home that’s getting renovated, _just for her_ , as we speak.’ He purred, cutting deeper into his cheek before stepping back to admire his work so far.

Tom made short work of cutting into Max’s jeans, pulling his flaccid cock out. Only to then slice it clean off.

Blood spurted everywhere and Max almost passed out cold from the pain and loss of blood. He kept awake long enough to feel Tom’s hands wrap around his neck, squeezing.

Then he heard one last thing from Tom before going black.

‘I promise, I will make sure she has plenty of orgasms on a daily basis.’

-

Robyn was starting to get worried about Max when he wasn’t answering her calls. Or her texts. She was beginning to wonder if he was breaking up with her, without telling her.

But that was ridiculous, it wasn’t like him. He always spoke about his feelings to her, never bottled it up. That’s why they argued so damn much, especially lately. Which is why it was so weird and she was starting to think the worst…

She tried not to think that though. She couldn’t. If she lost him… She shook it out of her mind and grabbed her jacket, she would go round and there would be a reasonable explanation like he lost his phone or something stupid like that.

No matter how many times she scolded herself for thinking the worst on the walk round there, she couldn’t get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When she arrived at his house, she almost collapsed at what she saw outside.

Police and an ambulance.

It felt like she was a blur as she started making her way towards Max’s house. But a policewoman came over and she stopped her from going any further.

‘Miss, you can’t go in there. It’s a crime scene.’

‘My… My boyfriend. Max. Is he ok? What’s happened?’ Robyn asked, tears falling down her cheeks already, she knew deep down without asking. She just knew it…

‘I’m sorry… A young man was found on his doorstep this morning. We are just working on identifying him now, but we believe he _is_ the occupant of this house.’ The policewoman said sadly.

Robyn felt like her world had just been turned upside down, she couldn’t hear what the officer was saying as it just sounded like white noise. The ground started to spin and she couldn’t stay standing, the officer grabbed her arm in time and shouted for help to get her somewhere safe to sit down.

The rest of the day was a complete whirlwind. She got escorted home by the officer after being told of what happened, after demanding to know and refusing to leave until she was told _everything_.

And while it wasn’t completely official yet, she absolutely knew it had been The Choker.

She went through all the emotions, upset, scared, angry. She threw up multiple times and hadn’t eaten all day. She was lost, had no idea what to do.

He was taking everything from her.

Her phone ringing next to her made her jump in the evening. She was just lying in bed, crying. Barely able to see because of her tears, she slid the button across to answer. It wasn’t a number she recognised as it didn’t show a name, that much she could see.

‘Hello?’ She said quietly, holding the phone up to her ear.

She heard a low growl from the other end. For a split second she thought it was some prank and she would no doubt hear some heavy breathing next, but no. A smooth velvety voice started talking to her.

‘Hello, kitten. It’s nice to finally speak to you properly.’ He purred.

‘Wh…what? Who is this? Is this some sort of prank?’ She sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes.

‘No prank, darling. I wanted to check in on you, I know you’ve had such a rough day.’

Robyn froze, she wasn’t sure what to think. Who was this asshole? She had an uneasy feeling sinking into her.

‘Who are you?’ She snapped.

He chuckled. ‘My name is Tom. Or, you may know me better as _The Choker._ ’

For a second she believed him. But then she laughed nervously. ‘Yeah, sure…’

‘You don’t believe me?’

‘Why the heck would I?’ She hissed. ‘Look, I’ve had a really bad day. I am not in the mood for this kind of shit.’ She was getting angry now.

‘Oh I know, pet. I know. Though I am sure it’s not as bad a day as Max had last night.’

Her blood ran cold at the mention of Max.

‘Ohh, cat your tongue now, hmm? I did it for you, Robyn. Now that he is out of the picture, it’s just you and me.’ He growled.

‘No… No… you’re still bluffing… Stop this, whoever you are.’ She tried to remain brave but her voice was starting to waver.

‘I wouldn’t lie to you, kitten.’

‘Just… STOP! Leave me alone.’

‘Max was pretty strong right to the end, until I chopped his dick off. Which was a shame, as he had a rather nice one. Not overly big though, but I’m sure it still satisfied you to some extent. Nothing compared to what I could do for you.’

Tears streamed down Robyn’s face. Her stomach was churning so much she thought she was going to be sick.

‘But don’t worry, I didn’t make him suffer. Not for too long, anyway.’ He chuckled low.

‘You’re… you’re sick.’ She blurted out.

‘Oh come now, pet. He wasn’t good enough for you anyway, you were constantly arguing. And I never once saw him bring you your favourite flowers.’

Realisation washed over Robyn.

He had been watching her.

Stalking her.

TH.

‘You… You’re TH?’ She gasped.

Tom laughed. ‘It’s taken you a while to put the pieces together, kitten.’

In a blind panic she quickly hung up on him and threw her phone to the other side of the room as if it had burned her. She curled herself up and started crying hysterically.

She had known deep down, or suspected, that her stalker was the killer.

But now, having it confirmed, it terrified her even more.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Mmm, kitten. I can picture you now. Restrained to my bed, naked, with only a bow wrapped around you, so I can unwrap you like a present… The _perfect_ present. Take my time with you, licking every inch of your skin. I bet you taste delectable, darling.’

Robyn bit her tongue and tried to keep quiet as she listened to the _pervert_ on the other end of the phone.

She was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, she had been trying to do some work when Tom called her. Like he did every night since his first phone call over a month ago. It always turned to him speaking filth to her, telling her all the dirty things he would do to her.

If she hung up on him, he would just keep ringing her until she answered again. She couldn’t turn her phone off because it was her works phone too, she had to be on call for her boss in-case a new story came in. So she had learned that it was easier just to let him talk and get it over with, it saved time.

After Max’s death, there was no way she could continue to cover The Choker’s story. Especially because of how close he was to her, stalking her. The roses and chocolates kept coming. She had binned the roses and chocolates once, which angered him. He had called her up demanding an explanation as to why she did that, then he warned her if she did it again, he would start hunting her friends. Rattling off a few names to her to prove that he meant business.

So every new bunch of roses went into the vase on the windowsill in the living room. She blamed herself every day, wondering if she did something wrong to get his attention.

She worked from home now mainly, and she didn’t go out with her friends. She was too scared he would latch onto one of them and kill them. She didn’t trust him not to go after everyone she loved.

Pinching the bridge of her nose while he kept purring seductively right into her ear, she tried to ignore the feeling between her thighs at his words. But it was hard, he had a wonderful voice, and he certainly knew the right things to say to get her worked up.

But she would never let him know that, or act on it. He was a murderer, he didn’t deserve to win.

She had threatened to go to the police with all the information she had. But he just laughed and threw that back in her face. Saying it wasn’t a crime to send fan letters and flowers. That he was too well respected at his work, he would easily be able to get alibis, there was no evidence linking him to any of the murders. And of course, she was scared he would go after her friends.

Figuring because he hadn’t tried to actually approach her yet, she thought, or hoped, he wouldn’t kill her. Maybe he was just obsessing over her for a little while. She hoped that maybe he would move onto someone else soon and forget all about her. That maybe his threats about making her his were just that, threats.

When she _did_ go out, she was almost _always_ followed by him. He didn’t care about being so sneaky anymore, blatantly stalking her. But she still never got a good look of his face, he always had a hood up. He was a hell of a tall guy though, looked quite lean yet with broad shoulders. Going by the murders, she knew he was strong. So didn’t want to get on the wrong side of him.

Yet at the same time, she was so angry and just wanted her life back. While she was still grieving over Max, she knew she needed to start living again.

But it was a difficult thing to do with a serial killer being obsessed with you.

Tom was stroking his cock while he spoke to her, telling her everything he wanted to do to her. Again.

Once he made himself cum, making a mess on his stomach, he let her get back to work. Much to her relief, she couldn’t hang up on him quicker. He was irritated, he desperately wanted her. Physically.

Now that Max was out of the way, he did try to resist just a little longer. To hold off until he was properly ready for her. But he was struggling more and more every day. The obsession with her was just growing far too strong within him, he wasn’t going to be able to contain it for much longer.

So he started the ball rolling.

-

Robyn heard the following evening that her doctor, Doctor Scott, had been killed by The Choker. There was also a break in at the surgery he worked, it was thought to be The Choker. Since the burglar used keys to get in, Doctor Scott’s keys. But it was weird, as nothing was taken. But it was shown on the CCTV a hooded figure going into the building.

Robyn wondered what the hell Tom was playing at. Was he just toying with her? Or someone else? She wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or not, since Scott had been her doctor. But he was hundreds of other people’s doctor, too.

She had to stop taking everything he did as personal. He was a serial killer, after all. It’s what he did.

A few days later, her friend Faye was on the phone.

‘Come on, Robyn. You’ve not been out in months. Please come with us, it will be fun. It’s Sandra’s birthday after all.’ She pleaded.

‘I dunno…’ Robyn sighed. She desperately wanted to get out of the house, to go and enjoy life again. A night out with the girls would be just what she needed.

‘Pleaseeeee!’ Faye begged.

‘Alright. But I’m just going to have a few drinks. And I’ll meet you at the club, and leave apart from you all. I don’t want to attract him to you.’

‘Ok, deal. It will be so good to see you again!’ Faye said excitedly.

Robyn was nervous, she knew she shouldn’t be doing this. But she pre booked an uber to collect her, hoping that Tom wouldn’t have time to follow. So he wouldn’t know where she was going.

She knew as soon as she got there she would relax. And on the journey there, when there was no sign of anyone following the uber, she allowed herself to get excited about her night out.

-

Robyn sat at the bar with a few of her girlfriends in the club, drink in hand while she swayed back and fore to the music. It felt so good to be out.

A tall shadowy figure stood in the corner of the club, watching her every move. Watching the way her hips swayed whenever she went to the dancefloor to let loose, the pretty blue dress she wore hugging her figure beautifully.

When Robyn ordered another drink, she foolishly left it at the bar when one of her friends dragged her, yet again, to the dancefloor.

The figure made his move. He swiftly crossed the club and as he passed the bar, he stuck his hand out and dropped a small pill into her drink. No one noticed as it quickly dissolved, everyone was too busy wrapped up within themselves and others, lost to alcohol and music in a sea of sweaty bodies.

He headed out into the crisp night and made up camp just along from the entrance. Biding his time.

-

Robyn felt funny. The drink suddenly hitting her, even though she could’ve sworn she hadn’t had many. But she definitely didn’t feel right and she knew something was wrong.

She headed to the cloakroom to get her jacket, well, stumbled there was more apt. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy and her limbs felt heavy. Just managing to hand over her ticket in return for her jacket, the woman watching the cloakroom sneered at her. ‘Ridiculous how drunk people get.’

Robyn barely registered what she said as she started to make her way outside. But as soon as she hit that fresh air, she thought she was a goner.

She stumbled to the side, but strong hands captured her just before she fell into the wall.

‘Woah, easy there, darling.’ A smooth voice reached her ears. One she was sure she had heard before… But she was struggling to focus, trying to remember _where_ she knew that voice from.

The world was spinning, all she knew and could feel was being held against someone. Alarm bells were ringing within her at that voice, she knew she had to fear this man. But she couldn’t place why.

‘Come on, let’s get you home.’ He said softly, his large hands holding her and guiding her down the street.

‘No!’ She garbled out as she tried to push away from him. But she was far too weak, her bones felt like jelly. And even if she hadn’t been drugged, she wouldn’t have stood a chance against him anyway.

‘Shhh, shhh. Come now, kitten. Don’t want to make a scene now, do we?’ He said firmly.

It suddenly hit her. She knew who it was. It was the same man that had been toying with her for the past seven months. The same man who had, up until now, kept his distance from _her_. Or so she’d thought, anyway.

It was Tom.

That voice was the same voice that called her every single damn night for the past month. Saying barley anything else but utter filth to her with that sinful voice that she so wished wasn’t so captivating.

But what terrified her the most. Was the fact that the very hands holding onto her so strongly, were the same hands that had committed such evil, despicable crimes that made her skin crawl merely thinking about.

What he was capable of…

She did _not_ want to make him angry, in fear of becoming another statistic on the news.

When she started to comply, not trying to get away from him, he hummed in approval. ‘Good girl, that’s better.’ He purred, leading her away.

But not far down the road, her legs gave way as she lost consciousness. So she was scooped up into his arms and carried home. Her purse was raided for the key as he let himself into her home and carried her straight through to her bedroom.

Robyn was still out cold when she was laid down on her bed and her clothes were carefully removed.

Tom breathed in sharply as he took in every inch of her, his heart hammered in his chest at finally having her like this. Stripped naked and so vulnerable to him.

Slowly stroking up her inner leg, he marvelled at how soft her skin was. Unable to resist, he lifted her foot and kissed her inner ankle. Then he started working his way up her body, kissing and licking as he went, until he came to the main prize.

Breathing over her softly, he pressed soft kisses to either side of her cunt. Then slowly started to lick her, delving between her folds and up over her clit. He draped her legs over his shoulders and continued eating her out like a man possessed.

Robyn’s body was reacting well to the assault, he could feel and taste her getting wetter. But she started to come round briefly, though she still felt like her body was so heavy and as if her mind didn’t belong to her anymore. She managed to glance down, her stomach churning when she saw a strange man with a head full of curls down between her thighs. A beard scratching against her sensitive skin while his tongue focused on her clit, forcing her to cum even though she didn’t want to.

She tried to reach down to push him away, but she just couldn’t. She passed out again, her mind going blank.

When she came to a little while later, it was to the sight of the man above her. In any other circumstances, she would’ve said a very attractive looking man. One she was sure she recognised somehow... He was smiling sweetly down at her as she tried to scream, because she felt a very large presence pushing into her, forcing her body to accommodate him, whether she wanted to or not.

‘N… no…. p…’

‘Shhh, hush now.’ He whispered, leaning down flush against her he stroked her hair and kissed the side of her lips. ‘Relax, kitten. It’s about time I took what’s mine.’ Was the last she heard before passing out once again as he thrust deliberately into her.

-

When Robyn woke in the morning she felt so groggy, like she had the hangover from hell. She could barely remember what happened last night as she sat up, her whole body felt achey and like she had been hit by a bus.

She didn’t remember drinking that much. In-fact, she couldn’t remember anything from last night after dancing with her friends to her favourite song, it was all blank…

But when she got out of bed and stood up, she paused as her blood ran cold.

Parting her legs, she reached down between her thighs and whimpered as she felt a very sticky mess there… Slowly dribbling out of her and down her inner thighs.

‘Oh no.’ She cried, panic hitting her.

She was naked, which wasn’t exactly unusual because sometimes she did sleep naked. But having a man’s cum inside of her was NOT usual since losing her boyfriend.

Running into the bathroom, she jumped straight into the shower and did her best to get as much of it out as possible. Then she just sat there in the shower, in tears. Shaking. Not knowing what to do, or even who did it.

But then she realised… what if he was still here?

Shaking with fear, she turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it tightly around herself, she slowly made her way out of the bathroom and inched her way through her house. Checking in each room carefully, then she darted for the door and made sure the chain was on.

Only then did she relax a little.

Though not for long. A few hours later, after much contemplating of what to do, her phone rang.

She glanced at the number. She knew exactly who it was. In a weird hope of desperation for someone familiar, no matter who they were, she answered it quickly.

‘I think that’s the first time you’ve answered me so quickly, kitten.’ The voice on the other end of the phone purred.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. The voice, it was so familiar… She couldn’t place him last night, why he had been there… But she had heard that same voice last night, and now she knew why it sounded SO familiar.

‘You… You were there last night.’ She stammered.

A low chuckle reached her ear. ‘I was indeed. I must say, it was nice to finally lay claim to what belongs to me. Even if you were unresponsive… _This time_. Do you know how becoming you look when you cum?’ He growled.

Robyn let out a sob, it _had_ been him. He had been inside her home… Inside _her_. Before hearing anything else, she hung up on him and turned her phone off.

She slid down the wall and started crying.

Not only was he a serial killer. And a stalker. He was a rapist too.

And she knew that she was not just his victim. No. She was his toy. One that he was having fun playing with.

She screamed, not just in fear or pain, but in anger.

Now she knew that his _threats_ weren’t just threats. They were promises.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write!

Robyn was terrified about going outside now that Tom had overstepped the boundary completely.

Part of her wished he had just killed her as well, like his other victims, instead of toying with her like he was. Violating her body in the way he did.

It took her two days before she was able to turn her phone back on. She had numerous missed calls from her work, also a few from her friends she had been out with. But she had most missed calls from Tom himself.

She knew he was outside watching her most of the time anyway, knowing she didn’t go anywhere. She was a prisoner in her own home.

And she was starting to run out of food.

It was the fifth day and she was getting so pissed off now. All of her emotions were becoming anger more than anything.

With little food left, she had to go out. She had no other option, she needed to get to the shops. So she put on her jacket and grabbed her handbag, but when she unlocked the front door and took a step outside, she stopped dead when she saw Tom at the bottom of the path. Just standing there, watching.

A big grin formed on his face when he saw her. He barely took a step forward before she bolted back inside and quickly locked up the door again.

She leaned back against it and started crying. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he owned her life now. He was waiting for her, and he always would be.

Her phone rang from her pocket, she quickly pulled it out and saw red when she saw it was him.

‘Why won’t you just piss off and leave me alone! You’ve taken _everything_ from me, there’s nothing left!’ She shouted down the phone when she answered.

A low chuckle reached her ears, making her even more pissed off with how calm he sounded. She moved to the window and pushed the screen back to look out, she could see him leaning against the wall at the bottom of her garden now. Looking incredibly cocky.

He tsked at her. ‘Don’t be so rude, kitten. Or next time instead of making you cum, I will be bending you over my lap.’

Robyn was slightly caught off guard at that threat. But she quickly recovered and scowled out the window at him.

‘Leave. Me. Alone.’ She snapped.

‘After the other night, surely you should be inviting me in, no?’ Tom asked smoothly, grinning over at her. He enjoyed the way she was peeping out the window at him.

‘Please, stop. You’ve had your fun, can you just leave me be or kill me?’ She pleaded.

‘Mmm, I do enjoy hearing you beg, darling. But you’re wrong, we have only just begun. And why on earth would I kill you? You’re far too delightful for that.’ He purred.

‘What _do_ you WANT?’

‘I want you, kitten. But you already know this.’ Tom smirked. ‘Let me in and we can stop this bickering back and fore.’

‘No chance!’ Robyn hung up on him and gave up with trying to go outside.

A few hours later, her phone rang and it was Tom. Again. No surprise, really.

‘What do you want?’ She huffed, she had been trying to get some sleep.

‘ _So rude_. You really are in for getting a blistered backside when I get my hands on you.’ He growled. ‘There’s a parcel outside for you, postman just dropped it off. Lovely man.’

Robyn pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It was something she had been waiting for, a new phone with a new number too. From her work.

Hanging up on Tom, she opened the door a crack and peeped out. She saw the parcel on the bottom step, typical it wasn’t even within her reach. And she looked over at Tom, still in her garden.

‘Do you really think you’ll be able to reach the parcel and get back inside to safety before I can get to you?’ Tom grinned wickedly.

He really did enjoy playing with her.

Robyn looked at the parcel again and decided against it. She wasn’t confident in her own quickness, and she was often clumsy so wouldn’t put it past herself to fall down the steps in a panic. So she closed the door and locked up again, making Tom chuckle.

Come evening time, she was getting hungry and desperate. Tom was still outside, loitering. Even as it started to get dark.

But then she had an idea.

She called the local takeaway to get some food delivered. A few meals that she could re-heat too, in-case Tom was still about tomorrow.

Robyn stayed by the window, looking out. Waiting for her takeaway. She would be able to get it inside without taking the chain off the door. Her stomach rumbling told her it was the best idea she’d ever had.

But she didn’t count on one thing. Which she kicked herself for.

The delivery guy arrived with her food. But Tom greeted him straight away at the end of the garden.

‘Ah, good evening. Perfect timing, how much am I owe you?’ Tom asked the guy with a charming smile.

And unluckily for her, the delivery driver didn’t care if it went to the right person. As far as he was concerned, he had the right address and someone willing to pay for the food.

Tom paid for _her_ food and chuckled when she opened the door, with the chain on, and glared out at him.

‘That’s MINE!’ She snarled.

Tom leaned back against the wall and placed the bag next to him. ‘It is. But you can’t have it. Just like I can’t have what’s _mine.’_ He said as he looked intently at her.

‘I am NOT yours!’ She screeched at him.

Tom shrugged. ‘Well, I have what you need. You have what I need. Why don’t you unlatch the chain and let me in so we can eat together, hmm?’ Tom suggested.

‘Not a chance in hell.’ She snarled.

‘Is having dinner with me really such a bad thing?’ Tom asked, sounding hurt.

‘You’ve killed everyone I love. You raped me. Why would you want in just to eat?’ Robyn’s voice was getting higher the more annoyed and angrier she became.

Tom smirked. ‘If you let me in and eat dinner with me, I will leave you alone for tonight. I won’t do anything more, just a pleasant dinner.’ He said and put his arms out to his side.

‘Why the hell would I trust you? You will kill me or rape me again!’

Tom shrugged and folded his hands over on front of him. He looked so innocent, but Robyn knew he was far from it. ‘I won’t, but that’s a risk you need to take. You need to let me in, if you want your dinner, that is.’

Robyn slammed the door shut and let out a sob. She couldn’t let him in. But she was so, so hungry. She cursed herself for not listening to her mum’s advice when she was younger. _Always keep a stock of non-perishables in your cupboards. You never know what might happen. And keep your freezer stocked up, batch cook when you can._

Running a hand down her face, Robyn knew she was likely going to die either way. If she didn’t let him in, she would starve to death. If she did let him in, he would likely kill her. He was a serial killer, it was inevitable, even if he said he wouldn’t do it. What else would he want from her? He’d taken everything from her already.

Nothing could be worse than what he did to her the other night. Even death would be welcomed at this stage, Robyn figured.

So taking a deep breath, she took off the chain and slowly opened the door.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she found Tom was stood at the bottom of the steps, not still at the other end of the garden like she had been expecting. She let out a scream and panicked, she tried to shut the door and hide again.

But Tom was too quick and lunged for her, he was able to put his foot in the door to stop her from shutting it on him. He forced his way in easily, laughing as he stepped inside.

Robyn darted for the kitchen as she heard him shutting the front door behind him. She grabbed the large kitchen knife and pointed it out towards him when he came into the kitchen.

He smirked in amusement when he saw her shaking hands holding the knife, aiming it at him.

Far too calmly, he put the food down on the table and put his hand on his hip as he looked over at her across the table. ‘Come now, kitten. We both know you aren’t going to use that.’ He started to slowly stalk around the table towards her, but she kept opposite him, knife still aiming towards him.

‘Stay… stay back.’ She tried to sound brave. But being face to face with him now, having him in her home, she realised what an idiot she had been to open the door for him. She was absolutely terrified.

Tom kept moving in on her, his eyes locked firmly on her face. Calculating her every move, looking like a predator as he used his long legs and agile body to get round the table quick enough and able to grab hold of her wrist, twisting her around and knocking the knife from her hand.

She let out a squeal as she heard the knife hit the floor with a loud clatter. Tom wrapped a leather covered hand around her neck and pinned her back against his front, her arms trapped between them both. She was breathing quick as she was unable to move. A strong arm was around her middle, holding her still.

Tom chuckled in her ear and she felt his breath dance over her as he spoke. ‘Pointing a knife at a guest is _so_ rude, kitten. You did invite me in, after all.’ He rubbed his thumb up and down at the side of her neck gently, he could feel her whole body shaking in his hold.

‘Are you going to be a good girl and eat dinner with me? Or do I need to tie you to the chair and hand feed you?’ He growled low.

‘I’ll… I’ll… I’ll eat…’ She squeaked.

Tom smiled and slid his hand from her neck up to her chin, tilting her face towards him he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. ‘Good girl, that’s the right answer.’

Robyn was stunned at the affectionate kiss to the forehead. And why on earth did this serial killer want to have dinner with her? Would he be true to his word and leave her alone afterwards? She doubted it, but she was still completely thrown off guard and confused.

‘Sit.’ Tom demanded as he let go of her and moved over to the table, pulling a chair out for her.

She hesitated, but from the look on his face when she didn’t move, an eyebrow going up, she knew better than to disobey. So she sat down and he pushed her chair in for her, like a gentleman.

Tom walked to the other side of the table and shrugged off his jacket, he hung it over the back of his chair and then took off his gloves, they were placed on the table at the side. He smiled at her sweetly as he unpacked the takeaway, as if this was an innocent dinner date.

Robyn’s stomach grumbled, reminding her just how hungry she actually was. She tried to ignore the horrid feeling inside of her when Tom went to the cupboards and took out plates and cutlery, knowing exactly where everything was…

She kept quiet and didn’t move, aside from shaking like a leaf, while Tom dished out their food. He slid her plate over to her before sitting down with his own. He started to eat and watched her intently.

‘Are you not hungry?’

Robyn said nothing, but she managed to drag her eyes off the killer and looked down at her food. It looked and smelled delicious. She thought she’d be as well have a full stomach before she dies.

Her hands were shaking so much when she picked up her cutlery, she almost missed her mouth with each forkful.

‘You don’t need to be so scared of me, kitten. As I’ve told you before, I am not going to hurt you. Not if you do as you’re told, anyway. But I am certainly not going to kill you, you’re far too precious for that.’

After eating all she could muster while being in his company, even if she was starving, she put her cutlery down so she could fold her hands into her lap. To hide her fear a bit. Though she wouldn’t have put it past him to be able to _smell_ her fear.

‘What… what do you want from me? What are you going to do?’ She asked, her voice sounding so small.

Tom chuckled lightly. ‘I want you, Robyn. I thought that much was obvious?’

She didn’t answer him.

‘I am just waiting for some… _renovating,_ to be completed. Then I’m taking you home with me, kitten. Where you belong, as you _are_ mine.’

Her eyes widened. Before she said or did anything, Tom took another mouthful of food and then he stood up, so she kept where she was.

Tom started to put his jacket on and then he picked up his gloves. Before putting them on, he walked around the table to her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. She was so tense as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her close her eyes.

‘Thanks for dinner, kitten. I hope you enjoy your evening. I will be back for you, _very_ soon _.’_ He promised.

He stood up straight and slipped his gloves on. As he headed out of the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway and turned back to face her. ‘Oh, and don’t even _think_ about trying to run away. Because there’s nowhere on this Earth for you to hide. I _will_ find you, pet.’

With that, he left.

And as soon as Robyn heard the front door close, she let out a wail and started crying uncontrollably.


	12. Chapter 12

Robyn was super nervous, even though Tom had kept his word and left her alone that evening she still didn’t know what to do or think.

Was he serious about kidnapping her? The thought made her physically sick. Multiple times.

Even with his threat of finding her if she tried to run away, she couldn’t just sit around her house all day every day waiting for him to come get her.

So she decided to try and run away first thing in the morning, while it was still dark. She had to at least try.

Keeping a light on in her bedroom, knowing that he would no doubt be keeping an eye on her house, she threw essentials into a rucksack and snuck out the back door. She left out the back gate and headed down the alley till she reached the main road. Glancing around, it didn’t look like she was being followed.

So, on she went.

She made her way towards the suburbs, always looking back over her shoulder. Her heart was racing, she had never felt so scared before. But she had to get away, she just had to.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly set up for an Uber to pick her up a few streets away. With another glance over her shoulder, she quickened her pace and she kept an eye on where her driver was. She was going to be there first, but not by too long judging from where the driver was.

When she got there, she felt antsy and kept looking around. But then her phone rang, making her jump out of her skin. Her blood ran cold when she saw it was an unknown number… That only meant one thing.

To try and make him think she was still at home, she decided it would be best to answer. Her hand was shaking as she held the phone up to her ear.

‘It’s a bit early to be out for a morning stroll, kitten.’ He purred in her ear.

Her eyes widened and she looked around, but there was no sign of anyone...

‘I… I’m not.’

‘Don’t lie to me, Robyn. I told you not to run, you’re being a very _naughty_ girl.’ He growled.

She felt relieved when she saw the Uber coming down the street towards her, slowing down to pick her up. It was the right car as had the correct registration number.

‘Do _not_ get in that car.’ Tom snarled in warning. ‘Or I will’ She cut him off by hanging up and throwing her phone away down the pavement, just before jumping into the back of the car.

She shut the door quickly. The driver looked round and smiled. ‘Morning, love.’

‘Drive! Quickly! Please!’ She said in a panic. The driver could see she was clearly distressed, so started to drive.

‘Are you alright, love?’ He asked.

‘Not really… I just, I need to get away.’ She blurted out quickly.

‘So I see. When I saw where you wanted to go, I was unsure at first. But then thought it would be nice to get away for the day anyway.’ He chuckled.

Robyn had put her destination as four hours away, she didn’t really have a plan as such when she got there. She just needed to get some distance between her and Tom, and the drive would give her time to think.

They were out of the city and heading along the main road, she started to relax a little more. Thinking she had managed to get away from him.

But the driver started to slow down and there was suddenly bright headlights shining in from the back of the car.

‘Asshole!’ The driver muttered.

‘What’s going on?’ Robyn asked as she looked round, out the back. But all she could see was bright lights, blinding her.

‘That twat behind is right up behind me, full beam on!’ He huffed.

The Uber driver started indicating to turn down another road.

‘What are you doing?’ Robyn panicked.

‘Just going down here, let the prick get past. It’s better not picking a fight.’ The driver said as he pulled down a quieter country road.

‘No, no, no!’ Robyn muttered, her entire body shaking. It became worse when the person behind followed them down, still shining the headlights at them full beam.

The driver was getting agitated, so he pulled over to the side of the road. The car behind did the same, stopping right behind them.

‘Let me just go sort this prick out.’ The driver opened his door and started getting out.

‘NO! DON’T!’ Robyn screeched, but the driver was already out and shut the door.

Robyn tried to look out the back window, but she was still being completely blinded by the lights. She heard another car door shutting, then she heard her Uber driver shouting at who she was almost certain was Tom…

Then there was silence. Robyn knew that wasn’t good. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the car. She managed to use her arm to shield herself from the car lights, to try and see what was going on. But she wished she hadn’t.

Her Uber driver was lying on the ground, dead. Tom was just standing up straight above the body, winding up a piece of rope. He looked over at Robyn.

‘I told you not to run.’

She ran. Again. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the road, away from him. She could hear him shouting after her, but she ignored him and kept going. The road eventually split off into a fork, she darted to the left and kept going. Her legs were in agony, she was wheezing as she struggled for breath, but the adrenaline of her fear kept her going.

The sound of a car could be heard, but she couldn’t figure out where it was as there was no sign of headlights. At the end of the road, she came to a T junction so decided to head to the right. But her legs were really starting to ache, so was her feet.

There was no sign of any cars, but it got darker as the moon was hidden by clouds. Plunging her into almost pure darkness, though she could _just_ make out shadows.

Slowing to a walk, she gasped for breath and tried to calm herself down. She kept making her was slowly along the road, squinting her eyes to try and make out the road ahead of her.

But she started to worry when she was sure she saw something on the road ahead of her. She couldn’t make out what it was though…

Until headlights suddenly turned on. She let out a cry as she put her hand up to try and shield her eyes, taking a look. As expected, it was Tom. He was standing out of the car, the door open.

‘Come on, kitten. Enough games. It’s far too cold out here, get in the car.’ He called to her.

‘No, no, no!’ She stammered and tried to run back the way she came, but her legs were too far gone and she stumbled around like a baby deer trying to take its first steps.

Tom went to his boot and took his time pulling out some rope. He knew she wasn’t going to get very far away anymore.

And he was right. He only needed to quick walk to catch up with her, she screamed and tried fighting him off as he grabbed her from behind, hand over her mouth.

‘I tried asking nicely, kitten.’ He quickly grabbed a cloth out of his pocket and he shoved it into her mouth, then put a bit of tape over, keeping her quiet.

With a bit of a struggle, he managed to get her down on the ground on her stomach. He straddled over her as he took her wrists and tied them behind her back with some rope. Then he tied her ankles together too, for extra measure.

He tossed her over his shoulder, then headed back to his car. Robyn continued struggling, but she couldn’t do anything from the way she was bound up. She was just flailing around, a bit like a fish. Tom opened his boot and he carefully placed her in, he would’ve preferred to just put her in the backseat but it would be safer for her in the boot. So there was no risk of her falling on the floor.

But Robyn didn’t see it that way as she tried screaming around the gag, crying hysterically and trying to thrash around.

She could just make out Tom’s face in the dark, he looked down at with a frown as he reached out and cupped her cheek, making her jump when his hand went towards her face. He brushed his thumb up and down her cheek softly and smiled.

‘Don’t worry, kitten. I’m going to take good care of you.’


	13. Chapter 13

Robyn was absolutely terrified being bundled into the boot, with no idea where she was being taken. The ride felt like it took hours, which it didn’t. But Tom was driving slowly, knowing she was in the boot.

When the car eventually came to a stop, the boot was swiftly opened and the streetlights shone in, blinding her till she adjusted after being in the dark.

She wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or not when Tom lifted her out, back over his shoulder and she discovered she was home. Across the street from her house. Was he just going to put her back in her home?

Her slight hope was ruined when he carried her up the path of the house across the road. While he was unlocking the front door, everything suddenly clicked for Robyn.

Tom killed the couple that lived in the house and then _he_ was the one who had moved in… Just to stalk her.

He took her inside and quickly locked the door, it was going to start getting light soon so he knew he got her back just in time.

‘Now, this wasn’t part of my plan to have you right now. But you had to go and run off, causing a bit of a rush.’ He sighed and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. 

‘It’s a good job I checked your medical records, I know the previous tenants here had cats. So I gave the whole place a deep clean, knowing how allergic you are.’ He said as if she was supposed to be grateful. 

Tom put her down on the bed and he crossed the room to shut the blinds. 

Robyn tried shuffling across the bed, away from him. But she went too far near the edge, Tom luckily managed to grab her before she fell. ‘Careful, kitten. Don’t want you hurting yourself.’ He chastised as he hauled her back over so she was sitting up against the headboard.

Tom straddled over her legs and smoothed her hair back from her face. ‘There you are, my stunning girl.’ He purred, then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘No need to look so frightened, I’m going to take good care of you.’

But that made her even more frightened.

‘My home is being renovated for us, but should be finished in a couple of days. You’ll be much more comfortable there, kitten. In the meantime, we will need to make do with here.’ He smiled.

‘Now, I am going to take off the tape. But you need to behave and keep quiet, no screaming. Or I _will_ keep you gagged twenty-four seven, am I understood?’ He said firmly.

She nodded slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tom wiped them away before taking the tape off her mouth, it hurt when he pulled it off but he did it quickly to get it over with.

Her lower lip was wobbling, as she tried to hold it together, after he removed the bit of cloth from her mouth. She was relieved being able to breathe properly again. A huge part of her wanted to scream as loud as she could, but she knew better so just kept quiet instead.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred, tracing his fingers down her neck. ‘I am a fair man, pet. I reward good behaviour.’ He said, moving down the bed to her feet. He untied her legs and then hauled her further down so she was lying flat, all that came from her was a small squeak.

At first, she didn’t know what he was meaning, but it soon became very clear when he began removing her jeans. She started squirming and tried kicking out at him.

Tom pinched her left inner thigh hard and snarled at her. ‘Enough of that. I can punish just as much as I reward. And believe me, you do _not_ want me to punish you.’

Robyn tried to keep still, but it was difficult letting him do what he was going to without putting up a fight. It felt so wrong to just lie still and… take it. But she knew what he was capable of. Was she scared of death? No, while she didn’t particularly _want_ to die, she just knew that his torture would be much worse, and she had a feeling that he would opt for torturing her instead of killing. Since he had gone through so much to get to this stage with her.

Keeping still and just sobbing quietly, she closed her eyes as Tom pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. He stroked her thighs, gently squeezing and rubbing his thumbs closer to where she really did _not_ want him to be.

Tom leaned down and sucked on her inner thigh, working his way higher. His beard scratched against her sensitive skin, heightening her senses unwillingly. He got to the crease of her thigh and spent time there, licking softly, tickling her slightly with his tongue.

He moved his mouth across her, she could feel his warm breath right against her and she tensed up completely, thinking this was it. She had been out of it when he raped her before, but this time she was fully aware of everything going on. Which made it worse, for her. But he just passed over to the other side, giving the same attention there.

Then, eventually, he pressed a gentle kiss on her mound. Robyn wanted him to just get it over with now. But Tom was going to take his time with her, since he _did_ have all the time in the world.

He kissed his way down, over her folds, then slowly and gently he stuck his tongue just between her and licked all the way up, her body jumped slightly as his tongue dragged over the hood of her clit.

She was trying to close her legs as an automatic reaction to stop him, so Tom wrapped his arms around her thighs tightly, forcing and holding her open nice and wide for him. He took his time licking up and down her slit, dipping his tongue into her opening very slightly before wandering upwards and circling around her clit, which was starting to peek out more, something she _really_ didn’t want to happen.

He repeated the same actions over and over, while burying his face into her to spread her open further to him. Opening her much like a flower. Then when her clit was flushed out on display for him, he started to concentrate on it more. Circling around with the tip of his tongue, gently running over it now and then, enjoying the way her body jolted each time.

As he felt her body writhing in pleasure under him, very small whimpers escaping from her too, he started to suck more firmly on her clit. Using his tongue in a steady rhythm against her, back and fore, on occasion changing shape.

When he felt her body tensing, starting to squirm around even harder, Tom kept his face firmly against her, his tongue locked on her clit as he growled and followed her movements, not letting her get away from him at all. Even when she started to cum, he kept with her and continued licking and lapping up what she was offering him.

She had desperately hoped he wouldn’t make her cum, but he did. And he wasn’t about to stop, forcing her through her first orgasm he kept going until she almost bucked him off from becoming so sensitive.

He chuckled and kissed down her inner thigh, smearing her juices on her before crawling up over her body.

Tom nuzzled into her neck and sucked on her skin. Biting too, leaving a mark. She was trembling like mad under him, a mixture of the pleasure and fear. The fear was not just from the situation she was in with a serial killer, but also with how he had been able to turn her body against her mind completely. 

‘Ohh, come now, kitten. No need for tears.’ He hummed, wiping her tears from her cheeks again.

‘Please…’ She whispered. ‘Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone.’ She begged.

Tom smirked and trailed the tips of his fingers down her face, to her chin. He gripped her firmly and pressed his lips to hers. She cried out as she could taste herself on him, but Tom took that opportunity to merely slip his tongue into her mouth. She tried turning her head away, but the grip on her chin got harder.

After submitting to him in fear, she was relieved when he finally stopped kissing her. He pulled her back up into a sitting position, then noticed her wincing.

‘What’s wrong, kitten?’ He asked, rubbing her upper arm.

 _What isn’t wrong?_ She felt like saying, but thought better of it. ‘My… my hands are numb.’ She whimpered softly.

‘Oh, darling. You should’ve said before.’ Tom frowned and hopped off the bed. He opened the drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out a set of handcuffs. Her eyes widened when she saw them.

‘Can’t have you being uncomfortable.’ He gently pulled her forward so he could get to her wrists, untying them. He brought her hands round on front of her and massaged her wrists for a moment, smiling so sweetly at her.

She thought about trying to fight him, to get away. But knew that would only end up in disaster for her. Plus, she was exhausted. So she decided it would be best to at least try and get her strength up a bit before attempting anything.

But she knew she was going to have to try and escape before he took her to his home. She had no idea where that was, and she didn’t like the sound of it when he said it was being renovated.

Tom attached the handcuffs to her left wrist and then hooked the other cuff to a large ring that was bolted to the wall just to the side of the bed. She had very little movement, but it was better than her hands being stuck behind her.

‘That’s better. Don’t worry, in your new home you will have more freedom. This is just a safety precaution.’ Tom grinned. ‘You must be hungry. Be a good girl and keep quiet, if I hear a peep out of you, I might have to think about cutting that pretty tongue of yours off. And we wouldn’t want that, now would we?’ He slid his hand into her hair and gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the room.

Robyn wanted to scream and howl as she cried, but all that came out was quiet sobs as she didn’t want to take a chance with his threat. This was a horrible nightmare, it had to be. She tried pinching her arm to wake herself up, but alas, she was most definitely awake already.

She turned to the cuffs and tried pulling hard, but they were strong. They looked like proper police cuffs, she dreaded to think how he got a hold of them. And the ring he’d bolted into the wall was screwed in with heavy duty screws by the looks of it. Utterly useless.

When she heard him coming back upstairs, she tried to catch her breath and calm herself down. She turned slightly to the side so she could curl up, feeling extremely vulnerable now that her lower half was naked. She was still uncomfortably wet, too. Unable to clean herself up.

Tom returned with breakfast for her. Some cereal and orange juice. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and held the juice up towards her.

‘I can feed myself.’ She snapped.

Tom smirked. ‘I know you _can_. But you’re _not_. So drink.’

She was so thirsty, she didn’t argue anymore and parted her lips as he tipped the glass back enough for her slowly. Then he put the glass to the side and scooped some cereal onto the spoon.

‘Come on, kitten. Open wide.’ He said he brought it up to her lips. When she opened and he slid the spoon into her mouth, his grin grew even larger. ‘There we go, that’s a good girl.’

Robyn felt so degraded, not only had he raped and forced orgasms out of her, and kidnapped her. But now he was feeding her like she was unable to do it herself.

When she was more than humiliated and finished the bowl, Tom put it down and turned back to face her. He studied her face carefully and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Such beauty.’ He murmured, gazing at her like she really was the most beautiful thing in the world. If it hadn’t been under such circumstances, she would’ve felt honoured that someone thought so highly of her. But in this case, it was just down right creepy. He really was obsessed with her, she couldn’t fathom why.

‘You look tired. We should get some rest, it has been a long morning.’ He chuckled and stood up, only to walk round to the other side of the bed. He pulled off his shirt, Robyn looked away and shuffled round so her back was to him, she kept sitting up curled against herself.

Tom took off his jeans and got into bed behind her. ‘Lie down with me, kitten.’

‘No.’ She said through gritted teeth.

His strong arm circled her middle, hauling her down next to him with alarming ease. Her left arm was stretched out above her, but it was still better than having her hands behind her back. But she didn’t like the way Tom moved right in behind her, spooning her with his large body. She wriggled and tried to get his hands off her body, but he growled and tightened his hold on her. He could feel her shaking like a leaf.

‘Why are you so scared of me? Hmm?’ He asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Why… Why wouldn’t I be? You’ve kidnapped me. Raped me. You’re a killer!’

Tom chuckled and kissed her shoulder, her top had ridden down slightly revealing some skin. ‘You have cum every time I’ve played with you, darling. That’s not rape. And I wouldn’t dream of killing you, I am going to look after you.’

‘It IS rape!’ She said loudly, her voice only breaking slightly.

‘I don’t like your tone, _kitten._ You better watch that tongue of yours, or I will tie you up so tightly you won’t be able to sleep at all. Would you prefer that?’ He snarled.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and shook her head meekly, not saying anything.

‘That’s better. You need to start showing me some respect. If you’re my good girl and behave, you won’t need to worry about anything. You will want for nothing with me, I promise you that.’


	14. Chapter 14

After having a few hours nap, which Robyn didn’t get that much rest from because she was in the arms of a serial killer after all, Tom put tape over her mouth once more because he had to go out for a few hours. He had to restrain her free hand too, so she wouldn’t remove the gag herself.

While he was away, Robyn managed to get a better sleep for a while, even though she was slightly more uncomfortable due to both hands being cuffed to the ring above the bed. She had cried herself to sleep, but when she woke, she felt slightly more rested. But her stomach was growling, she was hungry again. She knew she was completely reliant on Tom at the moment for food, and she knew that he was loving it.

She kept her mind occupied by looking at shapes on the patterned roof. As if she kept thinking about her situation, she knew she would go absolutely crazy.

Robyn jumped when she heard the front door opening from downstairs. Her blood ran cold, she knew that was Tom back. Part of had hoped he would just leave her there to rot. It would be a painful and slow death but at least it would be better than constantly being harassed by him and possibly tortured in an even worse way.

Tom entered the bedroom with a big smile on his face when he saw Robyn on the bed, waiting for him.

‘Hello, kitten.’ He went over to her and kissed the top of her head, she tried avoiding him but couldn’t get very far. ‘I got you a few presents.’

He revealed a bunch of roses for her, then proceeded to put them into a vase that was lying in the corner of the room. He put the vase on her bedside table. Then he pulled something out of the carrier bag he had with him.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was a small tub of ice cream from her favourite shop. It was her favourite flavour, strawberry. It also made her realise just how much he had actually been stalking her that he knew it was her favourite. Since she didn’t go there very often, saving it as a special treat.

‘I thought you’d like this little treat.’ He said, pleased with himself when he sat down next to her and pulled the tape off her mouth, she whimpered a little from the pain. ‘Sorry, pet. You can’t be trusted to keep quiet when I’m out. But we won’t need to worry about that at all when I get you home, it’s completely soundproof.’ He said like it was a completely normal and _good_ thing.

She tried to ignore the sinking feeling of hopelessness within her.

Tom pulled the ice cream lid off and grabbed the little wooden spoon that came with it. He scooped some up and fed her. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and argue with him, she didn’t want to risk not getting the tasty treat!

Robyn didn’t fail to notice that Tom’s bulge was becoming more prominent while he fed her. Clearly some perverted fantasy to have her like a doll that he needed to look after in every way. But she couldn’t deny how good the ice cream was, a little pleasure in this hell hole, something that she was going to hold onto.

When she finished, she knew she was going to have to ask him the dreaded question.

‘I… I need the toilet.’ She said quietly.

‘For what reason?’ Tom asked casually.

‘That is the most dumbass question I’ve ever heard! I need to piss! Why else?’ She snapped at him.

Tom raised his eyebrow at her in disapproval. He leaned over and gripped her face, his fingers dug into her cheeks. ‘I’ve already warned you, watch your tongue.’ He growled in warning.

He unlocked her handcuff that was attached to the ring, but he left it hanging from her wrist. He gripped her upper arm and hauled her off the bed, then marched her through to the bathroom.

‘You have exactly twenty seconds.’ He shoved her in and shut the door, but he was waiting directly outside.

She wished she had said she needed a shit, then she thought he might’ve given her longer if that’s why he asked. As she sat down on the toilet to do her business, she looked around the bathroom and took note of the window and any items in there that might be of use to her. But it had been stripped bare, all she could see was his shampoo and body wash in the shower. There was a small cabinet above the sink but she knew she wouldn’t have time to look in there.

Just as she bent forward to wipe herself, the door burst open and Tom was stood there with his arms folded over his chest, looking at her intently.

‘Fuck sake! I’m just coming!’ She screeched at him.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. She was certainly getting feisty now.

‘I said thirty seconds, if you’re not done by the end of it, it’s not my fault I need to keep an eye on you.’ He drawled as she quickly finished and flushed.

‘Am I allowed to wash my hands?’ She motioned to the sink.

‘Of course. It would be disgusting if you didn’t.’ Tom smirked.

She turned her back on him to the sink, gritting her teeth as she washed her hands. She looked at the cabinet, it was a mirror too and she could see his smug ass face watching her every move.

‘What about my teeth? Can I brush my teeth? And my hair, I need my hairbrush!’ She turned back around and he tossed her the towel that was by the door on the radiator.

‘I will be fetching some of your essentials later. In the meantime, you don’t need anything else.’ He said firmly and nodded his head back towards the bedroom.

‘Please don’t restrain me again.’ She whined as he slipped his hand up to the back of her neck and guided her into the bedroom. ‘I’ll be good, I just want to walk around the room. Please?’ She pleaded.

‘No.’ He said firmly and forced her onto the bed so he could re-attach the other cuff to the wall and put the other one on her other hand too. ‘I have more work to be done. When I return, if you’ve been good, I will allow you to come downstairs with me for something to eat.’

She knew she was supposed to be grateful for that, but it was difficult to be in this kind of situation. The tape was reapplied to her mouth, much to her annoyance.

‘I won’t be long, kitten.’ He kissed her forehead gently, as if a husband just saying goodbye to his wife before going to work.

He pulled on his leather gloves and put on his jacket, before grabbing his bag and winking at her as he headed out the room. She listened carefully for the sound of the front door closing before she relaxed a little in knowing he wasn’t in the same house.

-

Tom was in the house of his next victim. She lived alone, worked from home too. But she had nipped out to the shop, stupidly leaving her back door unlocked. It allowed Tom to slip in so easily.

She had something that he wanted for his girl.

Waiting patiently for her return, he waited until she walked into the kitchen when he pounced from behind the door and grabbed her. He easily got her down to the ground and pinned underneath him as he straddled over her chest, her arms stuck down at her sides. He squeezed his legs tightly against her, keeping her still.

Smirking, he forced her mouth wide open by squeezing her cheeks really hard and he quickly grabbed hold of her tongue with a set of pliers he had with him. Tongues were too slippery for fingers to grab easily. Pulling it out as far as he could, he sliced it off with his large knife. She couldn’t talk or scream in the same way now, but she still made her excruciating pain known by the noises that did come out of her.

He moved enough so he could get hold of her hand, he pulled it up with a firm grip and studied her fingers. She had roughly the same size fingers as Robyn. It was the beautiful sapphire ring she was wearing that had captured his attention.

‘Yes, this will look lovely on my darling.’ He said as he then proceeded to cut her index finger off.

The woman thrashed violently under him, in so much pain. But Tom just chuckled at her attempts as he slid the ring off of the severed finger and pocketed it. He put her finger down next to her tongue and then wrapped his hand around her neck firmly.

‘Thank you for this delightful ring.’ He grinned wickedly as he started to squeeze the life out of her.

-

Robyn was sound asleep when Tom returned. But he was horny as hell after killing, so he wasn’t about to wait for her to wake up.

Shrugging off his jacket and removing his gloves quickly, he climbed on the bed over the top of her and started removing her top. He should’ve done it earlier, he thought. But he had fun tearing it off her.

Robyn woke up and cried out through the tape, she tried kicking him off but he ignored her feeble attempts. With her top torn off, he removed her bra the best he could with her hands restrained. As long as he had access to her breasts, he didn’t care.

He squeezed them roughly, then rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. They were starting to harden under his rough touch. Her eyes widened when she saw some blood staining his white shirt, she felt like she was going to be sick as she knew exactly what he had been doing.

But there was nothing she could do to stop him in his horny rage.

Tom moved between her legs, forcing them apart. He quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and removed his hard, straining cock. He rubbed himself against her inner thigh, staining her skin with his pre-cum.

He tried his best to prepare her a bit first, by seeking out her clit and gently rubbing it a few times. But he was SO desperate to get inside her, in a blind frenzy he just couldn’t hold back any longer. So he lined up with her and pushed right in, firmly, and at a steady pace until he was balls deep within her.

‘Ohhhh YES!’ He moaned loudly as he laid himself fully on top of her, almost crushing her with the size of him in comparison.

He slipped a hand underneath her bum and angled her up more, so he could start rocking into her at a better angle. She was so tight, not ready for him. But as he started fucking her, deep and hard, his pubic hair brushing against her clit that was forced rudely out from hiding because of his imposing size, she started to whimper behind the tape as he forced pleasure out of her.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine she was somewhere else until it was over. But Tom didn’t allow that. He grabbed her face harshly with his large hand.

‘Look at me, kitten!’ He snarled.

Her eyes flew open and she was forced to look at him while he fucked her. His cock forcing her open, keeping her open around him. But he could tell she was starting to enjoy it, the way her walls fluttered around him. She was growing wetter, just as he wanted.

‘That’s it, that’s my good girl. Your cunt knows who she belongs to.’ He growled, snapping into her roughly, making her body jolt.

He started fucking her so hard the entire bed started moving, the headboard banging against the wall. But that kind of noise he didn’t care about, neighbours wouldn’t fuss with that.

Robyn started crying, but her tears made him even more ravenous. His thrusts started to falter, he was just ramming into her now with one goal, his own orgasm. But she was horrified when she actually had an orgasm of her own, clenching hard on his cock unwillingly.

‘Oooohhhh, darling.’ He grunted and removed his hand from her face, sliding it down to wrap around her neck tightly. He saw the panic in her eyes, and that was all he needed to send him over the edge.

Panting hard, he pressed his forehead against hers as he eased up with the hold on her neck. Her nostrils flared as she struggled to breathe properly. Tom noticed and tore the tape off her mouth, she took a huge breath in as if she had been under water for ages. Her breathing was shaky though as she cried.

Tom rolled off and lay beside her, a big grin on his face. It was so nice having his actual fantasy to come home to. Instead of just getting a quick fuck from some whore on the streets, or using his hand after a kill.

He reached over and lazily grabbed her breast, squeezing and pinching her nipple, keeping her whimpering as her entire body shook.

‘I have something for you, kitten.’ He said lazily as he leaned up more on his side, stopping his assault on her breast.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

Robyn just stared at it, as if it was going to eat her alive. He smiled and grabbed her hand, then slid the ring onto her ring finger. He beamed happily as it slid on snugly.

‘Well would you look at that. A perfect fit.’ He brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed her knuckles softly. ‘For the perfect girl.’


	15. Chapter 15

Tom had kept his promise and allowed Robyn downstairs to eat with him. He didn’t let her have much freedom though, he tied her ankles to the chair legs so she couldn’t attempt anything. But of course, he was a gentleman and had used soft rope so it wouldn’t be too harsh on her skin.

The nights were the worst for Robyn, where her mind wouldn’t stop. It didn’t help having Tom naked and his limbs wrapped around her tightly, keeping her close to him.

One afternoon, Tom took it a step further. He had her sitting on his lap while he was sitting at the desk on his laptop. He had her facing him and she was impaled on his cock, balls deep. Her hands were wrapped around his back and he was leaning back so they were trapped between his back and the back of the chair. Her legs dangled down behind him helplessly.

She kept her chin on his shoulder, glad she didn’t have to look at his face. She was gagged too, he’d gotten a ball gag for her. Which he preferred instead of using tape.

He kept her like that for over an hour, how he had the restraint to do so she had no idea. But he did cum inside her at least three times during that time frame. She would feel him twitch and throb hotly, before spilling into her. She was _so_ full, and she could feel the mess of them both leaking out onto his lap.

As much as she hated to admit it, his cock felt SO good inside her. Especially in that position, he was hitting all the right spots, so deep. Now and then he would move very slightly, making her cunt clench and squeeze around him, not on purpose from her side though.

Every so often Tom would stroke her hair, or her back, and praise her for being such a good girl.

But it wasn’t like she had any choice at all in the matter.

Tom was glad he was able to run his company from home most of the time. It meant he could be with Robyn as much as possible. She was very meek and timid, doing everything he told her to without much of a fuss. But that wasn’t to last for much longer…

When he was finished work for the meantime, he leaned forward so she could free her hands. And as he lifted her up and off his cock, they both gasped at the feeling as it was like a geyser gushing out of her, a mixture of their cum, completely soaking Tom’s crotch and the seat beneath him.

‘My, my. It wasn’t just me that enjoyed that.’ He smirked.

Deciding to get them both cleaned up, he took her to the bathroom and into the shower with him. He washed her first, of course. Getting his hands all over her body. She was glad to get clean, taking every opportunity when she could, even if it was _with him._

‘Just one more sleep, then we are going home. The shower is much larger there, able to fit the two of us with room to spare.’ Tom purred, kissing her shoulder as he squeezed to turn around to turn off the shower. ‘And a large tub for us to relax in together.’

Robyn couldn’t help it, the thought made her sick. She bolted for the toilet and got there in time as she spewed her lunch back up. For a split-second Tom thought she had been trying to make a run for it, but when she started puking, he crouched down next to her and held her hair back, rubbing her back in circles to try and soothe her.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, kitten. Maybe that lunch was too much for your stomach today.’ He hummed.

When she was finished, Tom wiped her mouth with a cloth and helped her to her feet. He took her to the bedroom and put her handcuffs back on, just the one wrist though so she was more comfortable. He fetched her some water and made sure she drank plenty.

He let her rest for a few hours while he did a workout downstairs, but he rushed back to her when she started screaming hysterically. _Really_ loud. He covered her mouth with his hand as he pounced on her.

‘QUIET!’ He shouted at her.

But she was so angry, she bit his palm, getting a chunk of his skin off. He pulled his hand back with a yelp, she carried on screaming then. He slapped her across the cheek, quite firmly. Shocking her into utter silence as tears welled up in her eyes.

The ball gag was forced into her mouth and he roughly tied the straps on at the back. To make sure she wouldn’t take it off, he cuffed her free hand as well.

He disappeared momentarily to put a plaster on his palm. When he returned, he wasn’t as angry. His face was calmer. Robyn wasn’t sure why she was so shocked that he had hit her, he was a killer after all.

When Tom reached out towards her face, she flinched and closed her eyes, turning her head away from him. But he gently cupped her cheek that was stinging from the smack.

‘I’m sorry, kitten. Look what you made me do.’ He said sadly. ‘I don’t want to hurt you, to mark your pretty face. But when you’re a bad girl, there’s sometimes no other option.’ He spoke calmly, his voice so gentle as if he was speaking to an upset child.

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek gently. ‘Hopefully you will calm down once we get to your new home. You’re going to love it.’ He said excitedly as he stood up and started to get changed out of his trackies and t shirt. ‘I’ve modified a lot of it, just for you.’

She slowly, shakily, looked over at him while he buttoned up his black shirt.

‘I have an ice cream maker too, as I know how much you love ice cream.’ He smiled. ‘There’s also a beautiful new patio been put in, it’s the perfect sun trap. Just in time for summer coming in.’

He walked back over to her, slipped a finger under her chin and raised her head up. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. ‘I have some business to attend to. I will be back in a few hours, I’ll tell you more of the house then… Or maybe I will just leave the rest of it as a surprise for you.’ He grinned.

When he left, Robyn heard the front door close and it was like someone had turned the waterworks on. She sobbed as best she could through the gag, tears streamed down her face. She didn’t think she was ever going to be able to escape from him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the dreaded day.

Tom was excited, in-fact he was ecstatic to be going home. While Robyn was even more scared than she had been at the beginning when he had first kidnapped her.

She really DID NOT want to go. She knew that would be it, as soon as he got her there it would be over. There would be no chance of escaping. Which was a terrifying thought.

But she had ran out of time.

‘Now, you have two choices. You can either come with me calmly, quietly, and sit in the front with me. Or you can misbehave and get bundled into the boot again. It’s your choice.’ Tom offered when it was late evening and dark.

Robyn looked down, she was shaking at the mere thought of it all.

‘I’ll go quietly.’ She whispered.

Tom reached out and gripped her chin, lifting her head up so she was to meet his gaze. ‘Good choice. But know this, if you scream or cause a scene of _any_ kind, you will be straight in the boot. Tied and gagged. Is that understood?’

Robyn swallowed hard and nodded. As much as she wanted to try and make some sort of scene to get help when outside, she knew it would take a while for someone to come and help. As it was so late, everyone would be in bed. And then she would be in worse trouble with him, something she didn’t want.

He tied rope around her ankles, so she could only take small steps. To avoid her running away again. He wasn’t taking any chances of that happening.

With a hand firmly wrapped around her upper arm, after he’d packed all of his things and her small bag into the car, he led her out of the house for the last time and over to his jag. She looked longingly across the road at her home, knowing she would never see it again. It made her heart ache so badly.

‘Come on, kitten.’ He guided her round and opened the passenger door for her. She reluctantly got in and Tom leaned across her to put her seatbelt on, deliberately taking his time. Then he shut the door and headed round to the driver’s side.

‘Are you excited to see your new home, darling?’ He asked calmly when he started up the engine.

‘No.’ She said stubbornly, but sadly as she looked out the window to her house again.

Tom slid his hand into her hair and took a fistful, forcing her head round to look at him. She hissed in pain as he hurt her scalp.

‘No is not a word I ever want to hear from you, kitten.’ He snarled, narrowing his eyes at her. ‘Do I make myself clear?’

She nodded, trembling. Tom released her hair and she shrunk as far away from him as she possibly could. While he drove, she looked out of the window the entire time. Ignoring his small talk completely.

He was taking her to the other side of the city, into the suburbs. She was so shocked when they ended up in the _rich_ area, and turned down a fancy street. The houses were all huge and had massive fences between them for privacy, which figures, she thought.

Even though she knew he had sound proofed his home, she thought he wouldn’t have needed to anyway. The gardens were huge and there was so much space between all the houses as it was.

‘Ah, home at last.’ Tom hummed as he pulled up at one of the houses near the bottom of the road. He typed the code into a key pad and the large wooden gates swung open for him to drive in.

It was a lovely house, quite modern and had a lot of large windows. Seemed like it would be very bright and airy. Tom got out his car after pulling into the garage. The garage door was just closing as he got Robyn out, she looked at the door as it closed shut. Finalising her entrapment.

Tom untied her ankles so she could walk easier. Knowing if she even got out of the house, the fence was too high for her to climb over anyway.

‘Welcome home, kitten.’ He put his arm around her waist and led her inside.

Her eyes widened in awe when she stepped in.

It was a huge open plan living room and kitchen, it was really modern just like she had expected from the outside. There was a wall-to-wall window in the kitchen, looking out onto the large garden. The kitchen counter tops were a beautiful black marble with some colourful sparkles through it. It had all the mod cons, of course. Including a mini bar area.

The living room had a large fire on one wall, with a large flat screen TV above. There was a large half circle sofa in a dip in the middle of the room, with a big table in the middle. There was a pool table and dinner table at the side of the room, on front of a large window.

But what caught her attention was the huge aquarium that spanned a large area of the wall in the living room section. She was sure she could see another room at the other side of it, but she wasn’t sure because she was distracted by all the beautiful fish swimming around.

‘Come on, let me show you the best bit.’ He grinned and took hold of her hand, he dragged her over to a door that was just between the kitchen and living room, next to the fish tank. What she noticed first was the large bolt at the top of the door, out of her reach but easy for Tom to get to.

There was also a keypad at the side. Tom typed in a code, hidden from her view. There was a click and a green light flashed. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

She stepped into the room and was rather amazed once again. It was a large bedroom with a huge Queen-sized bed. She ignored the bars along the top and bottom, guessing rather easily what they would be for.

There was a large flat screen TV on the unit opposite the bed, a large wardrobe with large mirrors on the doors next to it. There was also a dressing table, with a hair dryer, straighteners and curlers on hooks at the side of it.

The aquarium had been aptly put where it was so Tom could keep an eye on her, no matter where she was in the house from wherever _he_ was.

Tom opened another door that was on the same side as the TV, it was an en-suite bathroom. Tom hadn’t been lying when he said he got a large shower and bath installed. But she noticed on the small shelf above the sink, just under the mirror, there was two tooth brushes in a small cup with toothpaste.

He really had thought of everything for her. As she also noticed her favourite brand of shampoo, conditioner and body wash in the shower holder.

‘You have complete access to the bedroom and bathroom, of course. And when I’m here, I will unlock the door so you can go to the living room and kitchen too. The doors to the garden are always locked, you will get outside for fresh air daily, _with me_.’ Tom explained as he walked with her back into the bedroom.

She rubbed her arm nervously. It was certainly better than the previous place, much larger and she would have a lot more freedom instead of being tied to the bed and gagged most of the time. But that wasn’t the point.

She wanted her complete freedom back. Her life.

But if she thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did.

He took hold of her arm and led her back out into the main part of the house. There was another door leading off the living room, with a keypad for that room too.

This room didn’t have her in awe though, it made her feel physically sick.

It was like a torture room.

Or in Tom’s eyes, a BDSM room.

There was a fucking machine, a Sybian, wooden stocks, a chair with a hole in it, multiple table-like surfaces. There was various ropes of different size and texture hanging up next to some floggers and various sex toys.

She had only looked around the room once before she backed out of it straight away. Tom chuckled at her reaction of horror.

‘We are not going to play right now, kitten. You need time to settle in first.’ He grinned and shut the door, locking it with the code she was yet to see. But she knew she had to get that code.

‘Go to our room and get settled in.’ He said as he slid his hand down her back and gently patted her bum. He saw her through to her room and locked the door behind her.

He headed out to the garage and opened up the loft hatch next to his car, steps unfolded down for him automatically, he headed up and grinned when he saw the room was set up perfectly.

It was a large office he’d had built above the garage. His desk was set up with a computer and a few screens, showing various parts of the house through the security cams that was on in every single room, covering all areas. He sat down and watched his girl as she looked around the bedroom properly, the bathroom too.

‘That’s it, pet. Get accustomed to your new surroundings.’ He purred, rubbing his lower lip as he watched her closely.

‘You are going nowhere now.’


End file.
